Mengalah
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun? [HunKai/HunBaek/ChanKai] [GS]
1. The Beginning

_**Mengalah**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Selamat Membaca ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **November 1999**_

" _Eomma_ , Baekie kedinginan." Keluh seorang gadis kecil dengan wajah merengut lucu pada sang _eomma_ yang senantiasa menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, Baekie tunggu sebentar ya, _eomma_ akan carikan baju hangat untuk Baekie." Jawab sang _eomma_ dengan lembut kemudian ia segera membongkar tas bawaannya guna mencari baju yang lebih hangat untuk puteri tersayangnya. Ia merasa tak tega sekali saat melihat wajah pucat milik puteri sulungnya saat ini.

Memang ini adalah kesalahannya karena ia dan keluarganya sedang mengikuti kegiatan diluar lingkungan di pulau Nami saat musim gugur mulai berakhir seperti ini, membuat cuacanya jadi berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dan lembab.

Angin khas musim gugur terus bertiup kencang sejak tadi, membuat gadis kecil yang baru berusia enam tahun itu merasa kedinginan karena saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaus berlengan panjangnya.

Berbeda dengan gadis kecil berkulit _tan_ yang sedang terbungkus jaket musim dinginnya dengan hangat, membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya merasa iri.

" _Eomma_ , Baekie ingin jaket yang dipakai Jongin." Ucapan mutlak yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat sang _eomma_ yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya berhenti seketika, begitu pula dengan gadis tan bernama Jongin yang merasa namanya disebut oleh sang _eonni_.

Nyonya Kim melirik Jongin yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Kemudian ia segera membuka jaket berwarna biru muda yang sedang Jongin kenakan secara paksa.

"Buka jaketmu dan berikan pada Baekhyunku yang sedang kedinginan." Ucap Nyonya Kim mutlak sambil berusaha membuka _zipper_ jaket Jongin yang masih menutup rapat.

"Tapi ini milik Jongie, _eomma_." Ucap gadis kecil berusia lima tahun itu dengan suara pelan. Ia takut sekali pada sang _eomma_ yang sedang memelototinya saat ini.

"Ya aku tahu, ini jaketmu. Pinjamkan saja pada Baekhyun. Puteriku sedang kedinginan saat ini." Ucap Nyonya Kim lagi dengan nada bicara yang mulai menaik. Pasalnya ia mulai merasa kesal dengan Jongin yang malah memegangi jaketnya dengan kuat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongie? Jongie juga akan kedinginan." Ucap Jongin lagi dengan suara parau. Ia sudah akan menangis saat ini, tapi ia berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Karena ia tahu, kalau ia menangis lagi, sang _eomma_ malah akan memukul atau mencubitinya.

"Aku tak peduli padamu. Buka jaketmu sekarang juga atau kau akan kupukul." Ucap Nyonya Kim sambil menggeram kesal.

Jongin kecil yang merasa tak punya banyak pilihan memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membuka jaket biru muda pemberian _halmeoni_ -nya dengan perlahan. Ia tak ingin merusak jaket kesayangannya itu jika ia membukanya dengan kasar.

"Bagus. Sekarang kemarikan jaketnya." Ucap Nyonya Kim dengan puas saat melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya kembali menuruti perkataannya dan membuka jaket yang diinginkan Baekhyun-nya.

Dengan tangan bergetar dan berusaha keras menahan tangis, Jongin memberikan jaket kesayangannya pada sang _eomma_ yang terlihat sangat menyeramkan dimatanya saat ini.

 _Srett_

Nyonya Kim menerima dengan kasar jaket yang Jongin berikan kepadanya, kemudian dengan sangat lembut ia mulai memakaikan jaket itu ketubuh menggigil milik Baekhyun-nya.

Nyonya Kim tak sadar, bahwa puterinya yang lain juga mulai kedinginan dan menggigil saat ini. Ia hanya memakai kaus berlengan pendek di dalam jaketnya tadi. Tapi kini jaketnya sudah berpindah tangan pada _eonni_ -nya. Membuat ia merasa sangat kedinginan.

Jongin pasti akan jatuh sakit setelah ini. Pasti. Karena Jongin sangat tidak tahan dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **June 2000**_

Kediaman keluarga Kim sedang sangat sibuk dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Alasannya karena puteri kecil kesayangan mereka, Baekhyun, mulai bersekolah hari ini.

Nyonya Kim sudah berwara-wiri sejak tadi untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah milik puterinya. Mulai dari bekal, seragam sekolah hingga sepatu.

Dengan sabar wanita itu memasak makanan _favorite_ puterinya sejak pagi buta, hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya selama ini karena ia hanya menyuruh pembantu dirumahnya untuk memasak dan melakukan hal lainnya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, ia rela bangun lebih pagi dan sibuk dipagi hari hanya untuk memasakan bekal special untuk Baekhyun. Hanya untuk Baekhyun.

"Ini bekalmu, Baekie sayang. Udang tempura dan tumis brokoli kesukaanmu. Jangan lupa dimakan ya. Dan selamat belajar, puteri _eomma_ yang paling cantik." Ucap Nyonya Kim sesaat sebelum Baekhyun memasuki mobil Tuan Kim yang akan mengantarnya pergi kesekolah hati itu.

" _Ne, eomma._ Terimakasih bekalnya ya, pasti akan Baekie makan nanti disekolah." Balas gadis mungil itu dengan senyum mengembang lebar.

"Yasudah, lebih baik kau berangkat sekarang. _Eomma_ tak ingin puteri kesayangan _eomma_ terlambat masuk dihari pertamanya sekolah." Ucap Nyonya Kim lagi dengan elusan lembut yang ia berikan di kedua pipi lembut milik Baekhyun.

" _Ne_ , aku pergi dulu, _eomma_. Baekie sayang _eomma_." Balas Baekhyun lagi dengan nada bicara yang luar biasa bahagia.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim melupakan bahwa puterinya yang lain juga akan memulai sekolahnya hari ini.

Jongin kecil yang malang hanya di bantu oleh Song _ahjumma_ , pembantu di rumah keluarga Kim untuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan sekolahnya di dapur keluarga Kim dalam diam.

Mulai dari tas kecil yang akan ia gunakan untuk bersekolah hingga sepatu sekolahnya yang di berikan oleh Song _ahjumma_ , Tuan dan Nyonya Kim hanya membelikan perlengkapan sekolah milik Baekhyun. Bahkan kotak bekal berisi _Kimbab_ di tangannya adalah masakan Song _ahjumma_ yang baik.

Jongin kecil yang kini berusia enam tahun itu mulai sedikit mengerti bahwa kehadirannya disini sangat tidak di inginkan oleh _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ -nya.

" _Mungkin_ eomma _dan_ appa _merasa malu karena memiliki anak berkulit hitam sepertiku."_

Itulah satu-satunya alasan yang terpaku dalam fikiran Jongin kecil akan alasan yang membuatnya sangat tidak di terima di keluarganya sendiri.

Kalau tidak ada Song _ahjumma_ yang merawatnya selama ini, Jongin fikir mungkin ia sudah mati sejak lama karena tak ada yang mengurusinya.

Jongin kecil yang masih sangat polos dan _naïf._ Kasihan sekali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **April 2004**_

" _Eomma_ , Baeki menang lomba bernyanyi lagi. _Yeaaay_." Teriak Baekhyun kecil dengan ceria. Ia senang sekali bisa kembali membawa pulang piala juara kedua lomba bernyanyi di sekolahnya.

" _Aigoo_. Benarkah? Kau sangat membanggakan _eomma_ , sayang. _Eomma_ jadi semakin menyayangimu." Balas Nyona Kim dengan wajah terharunya, juga sebuah kecupan sayang yang ia daratkan di kedua pipi milik Baekhyun.

Nyonya Kim merasa sangat bangga pada Baekhyun yang tak henti-hentinya membawa pulang segala macam piagam dan piala pernghargaan karena prestasinya yang sangat baik di bidang menyanyi.

Ia yakin sekali di masa depan nanti, puteri kecilnya akan menjadi seorang penyanyi yang sangat sukses.

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan hangat yang ia terima dari _eomma_ -nya hari ini, ia jadi tak sabar menunggu sang _appa_ pulang dan segera memberi tahunya bahwa ia menang lagi kali ini.

Tapi senyum cerah di wajah cantiknya hilang tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai kemenangan saat mata sipitnya menangkap siluet tubuh kecil Jongin yang sedang mengintip kegiatannya dari balik lemari tempat menyimpan semua piala-piala yang ia dapatkan dengan wajah sedihnya sambil memegangi secarik kertas tebal berwarna _gold_ di tangannya.

Jongin kecil hanya bisa menatap sedih sebuah piagam kemenangan yang di raihnya hari ini.

Ia sedih sekali karena tidak mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti Baekhyun saat ini. Padahal kertas tebal berwarna _gold_ yang ia pegang saat ini adalah bukti dari prestasinya yang juga membanggakan.

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

 _ **Juara Satu**_

 _ **Lomba Menari Balet Antar Sekolah di Seoul**_

 _ **Tahun 2004**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Juni 2006**_

Hari ini adalah hari dimana upacara kelulusan Jongin dan Baekhyun akan digelar di gedung aula utama Sekolah Dasar mereka.

Tuan & Nyonya Kim sedang duduk rapi di kursi yang memang di sediakan untuk para wali murid dengan senyuman lebar dan sebuket bunga yang indah.

Mereka tak menyangka, enam tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Bahkan masih segar dalam ingatan mereka saat hari pertama Baekhyun memasuki dunia sekolahnya, kini puteri kecil mereka akan segera lulus Sekolah Dasar dan melanjutkan pendidikannya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Seorang guru wanita naik keatas panggung dan mengenalkan dirinya sebagai _MC_ di upacara kelulusan tahun ini, ia adalah Wu Joonmyun. Isteri dari pemilik sekolah dasar tempat Baekhyun dan Jongin menempuh pendidikannya, Wu Yi Fan.

Saat daftar lulusan terbaik tahun ini di umumkan oleh Joonmyun dan nama Baekhyun ada di urutan kedua, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim segera berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah panggung bersama Baekhyun untuk menerima sebuah piagam dan medali penghargaan untuk Baekhyun.

"Selamat Baekhyunie, kau lulusan terbaik kedua tahun ini. Pintar sekali." Ucap Joonmyun memberi selamat pada Baekhyun dan menyerahkan selembar piagam juga mengalungkan sebuah medali perah dileher Baekhyun.

" _Gomawo, songsaengnim._ Baekie senang sekali hari ini." Balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Tentu saja kau harus merasa senang, sayang." Ucap Joonmyun lagi sambil mengelus pipi lembut milik Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman cantik olehnya.

"Selamat, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Puteri anda memang sangat cerdas, bahkan Baekhyun sering sekali memenangkan lomba menyanyi." Ucap Joonmyun sopan sambil menyalami kedua orang tua Baekhyun.

" _Kamsahamnida, songsaengnim._ Kami juga merasa bangga sekali pada Baekhyun." Balas Nyonya Kim dengan senyuman lebar, bahkan matanya yang sudah mulai berkeriput meneteskan sedikit air matanya.

" _Ne_ , Nyonya. Dan Tuan, anda bisa menyampaikan sepatah dua patah kata sambutan sebagai ungkapan rasa bangga dan haru anda pada Baekhyun." Ucap Joonmyun lagi sembari memberikan sebuah mic pada Tuan Kim yang diterima dengan senang hati olehnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , saya Kim Youngwoon, _appa_ Baekhyun. Hari ini saya merasa bangga sekali pada puteri kami yang berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik nomor dua tahun ini. Sebelumnya saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk Wu Joonmyun _Songsaengnim_ yang telah mengajarkan puteri semata wayang saya dengan baik. Terimakasih."

Pidato singkat yang di ucapkan oleh Tuan Kim dengan rasa bangga dan bahagia justru malah membuat Jongin yang melihat dan mendengarnya dari kursi peserta wisuda harus berusaha keras menahan tangisannya.

" _Puteri semata wayang saya."_

Tak ada kalimat yang lebih menyakitkan daripada kalimat itu yang pernah Jongin dengar sepanjang hidupnya.

Ternyata Jongin kecil yang malang benar-benar tak di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Saat lulusan terbaik tahun ini di umumkan oleh Joonmyun dan nama Jongin lah yang disebutkan, tak ada satupun orang tua murid yang berdiri dari kursinya untuk menerima penghargaan yang Jongin dapatkan.

Saat itu semua orang yang hadir di gedung itu mulai berbisik-bisik menanyakan kemana perginya orang tua dari anak secerdas Jongin. Dan Jongin bisa mendengar semua perkataan itu dengan jelas.

Ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sambil berdiri dari duduknya lalu mulai berjalan kearah panggung itu seorang diri, tanpa ditemani oleh seorang ibu ataupun ayah.

Tapi saat langkahnya yang akan menaiki anak tangga terakhir menuju panggung utama, sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

Saat ia mendongakan kepalanya dengan spontan, ia bisa menemukan Wu Joonmyun _Songsaengnim_ lah yang tengah menggenggam tangannya sambil berkata "Aku lah yang menjadi ibumu hari ini, jadi tersenyumlah. Kau ratunya hari ini." membuat senyum Jongin terpampang dengan lebar.

Tak masalah jika itu bukan _eomma_ -nya yang menemaninya berjalan menuju panggung, yang terpenting adalah, ternyata ada orang lain yang menginginkannya untuk tersenyum ditengah keadaan yang selalu memaksanya untuk menangis.

Hatinya merasa hangat hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

"Terimakasih, _mama_." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya yang mengembang lebar.

Wu Joonmyun adalah wali kelas Jongin yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Joonmyun _songsaengnim_ pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia sangat menginginkan seorang puteri yang baik dan manis seperti Jongin, sayang sekali ia dan suaminya hanya memiliki seorang anak laki-laki bernama Henry yang kini tinggal di China bersama nenek dan kakeknya.

Joonmyun _songsaengnim_ juga tahu betul bagaimana keadaan Jongin dan keluarganya.

Awalnya ia merasa curiga karena setiap kali ia memanggil orang tua Jongin untuk menerima berbagai penghargaan yang Jongin raih, Song _ahjumma_ lah yang selalu datang menemuinya.

Saat itu Song _ahjumma_ bersedia menceritakan segala sesuatu yang terjadi antara Jongin dan keluarganya. Joonmyun yang mendengarnya, menggeram marah.

Ia merasa tak habis fikir, ternyata masih saja ada orang tua yang berprilaku buruk pada anak mereka sendiri.

Joonmyun dan suaminya bahkan pernah mendatangi kediaman keluarag Kim secara pribadi untuk _meminta_ Jongin pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

Bahkan mereka langsung menyetujui permintaannya untuk menjadikan Kim Jongin sebagai puterinya tanpa berniat mempertahankan Jongin, tapi niat mereka terpaksa di gagalkan oleh Tuan besar Kim yang tak rela cucunya menjadi anak orang lain.

Maka Joonmyun dan Yifan juga Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah sepakat untuk mengizinkan Joonmyun dan Yifan yang ingin mengangkat Jongin sebagai anak mereka secara diam-diam.

Dan disinilah Joonmyun, sebagai ibu dari Jongin.

Ia dan Yifan juga sedang mempertimbangkan niat mereka yang ingin Jongin mengubah marganya menjadi Wu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Juni 2009**_

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kelulusan yang telah Jongin dan Baekhyun lewati.

Setelah hari ini berakhir, Jongin dan Baekhyun bukanlah seorang murid SMP lagi. Melainkan seorang murid SMA.

Baekhyun sudah menentukan SMA pilihannya, yaitu _Seoul_ _Professional High School._ Salah satu SMA terbaik dan terpopuler yang dimiliki kota Seoul.

Sedangkan Jongin masih memikirkan akan melanjutkan pendidiknnya kemana. Atau lebih tepatnya, _dimana_.

Pasalnya beberapa minggu yang lalu, _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ datang mengunjunginya sekeluarga dari Beijing.

Awalnya kunjungan kakek dan neneknya di rumah berjalan lancar dan damai.

Tapi keadaannya berubah 180 derajat setelah _halmeoni_ -nya mengetahui bahwa dirinya diperlakukan beda oleh orang tuanya. Sang _harabeoji_ marah besar hingga memukul _appa_ dengan keras.

Ia juga ingat saat itu _harabeoji_ -nya berteriak " _Bagaimana bisa kau memperlakukan Jongin seperti ini? Dia adalah anakmu, Kim Youngwoon. Darah dagingmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tega sekali berbuat jahat seperti ini pada Jongin? Aku malu memiliki putera sepertimu_."

Dan hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping saat mendengar perkataan balasan sang _appa_ yang mengatakan " _Dia bukan puteriku, appa. Dia adalah anak yang lagir dari sebuah insiden yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Enam belas tahun yang lalu isteriku diperkosa oleh temanku sendiri. Dia bukan puteriku_."

Lututnya terasa lemas sekali seperti _jelly_ sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan _appa_ -nya. Tapi beruntunglah ada _halmeoni_ -nya yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk saat itu.

Kemudian ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan keras _halmeoni_ -nya yang mengatakan " _Kalau begitu biarkan Jongin ikut ke Beijing bersamaku. Biar aku yang merawat cucuku sendiri. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan cucuku disini bersama seorang ibu yang jelas-jelas melahirkannya tapi justru memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Apalagi bersama seorang ayah yang tak mengakuinya."_

Kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Jongin jatuh pingsan.

Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja kalau mengingat kejadian menyakitkan hari itu.

Ponsel putih pemberian _baba_ -nya bergetar pelan tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 _One massage recived from Baba_

Jongin tersenyum cerah saat melihat nama sang pengirim pesan, _Baba_ -nya, Wu Yifan.

" _Selamat malam, sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Baba harap kau baik-baik saja. Mama dan gege-mu sudah merengek terus ingin bertemu denganmu. Baba juga sudah sangat merindukanmu, ngomong-ngomong. Dan bagaimana keputusanmu? Kau akan melanjutkan SMA mu di Beijing kan? Baba harap begitu. Jika kau memiliki waktu luang, balaslah pesan baba. Baba menyayangimu."_

Air mata Jongin mengalir pelan sesaat setelah ia membaca pesan hangat yang dikirimkan _baba_ untuknya.

Wu Yifan yang hanya seorang ayah angkatnya saja mampu mengirimkan pesan hangat seperti ini, kenapa Youngwoon _appa_ -nya tak bisa?

Ah, Jongin ingat. Ia kan bukan puteri kandungnya.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menelpon sang _baba_ saja daripada harus kembali tenggelam dalan kesedihannya.

"Hallo, _baba_." Ucap Jongin saat seorang pria paruh baya di seberang _line_ sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo juga, sayang. Kenapa kau malah menelpon _baba_? Kau tahu sendiri kan panggilan internasional itu mahal sekali? Jadi _baba_ tutup telponmu ya, biar _baba_ saja yang menelponmu setelah ini. Oke, _princess_?" Ucap Yifan panjang lebar sebelum memutuskan panggilan telponnya dengan Jongin.

Ia dan Joonmyun juga Henry sedang berada di Beijing saat ini, sedangkan Jongin berada di Seoul. Dan panggilan internasional itu sangat mahal, ia tak ingin uang yang di miliki Jongin habis karena menelponnya. Jadi ia lah yang akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ucapan _baba_ -nya. Ia merasa sangat berharga dan disayangi saat _baba_ -nya berkata seperti itu.

Dan kini ia telah memutuskan, bahwa ia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Beijing. Selain bisa tinggal bersama _halmeoni_ dan _harabeoji_ -nya, ia juga bisa tinggal lebih dekat dengan keluarga barunya. Keluarga yang menginginkan dan mencintainya.

Ponsel putih milik Jongin kembali bergetar panjang, ah, panggilan masuk dari _baba_ -nya.

"Hallo, _baba_." Ucap Jongin dengan suara paraunya. Ia sedang berusaha menahan tangisan bahagianya saat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu, sayang? Kau sakit? Kenapa suaramu jadi parau seperti ini? Besok pagi _baba_ akan segera ke Seoul untuk menemuimu." Ucap Yifan dengan panik. Ia khawatir sekali saat mendengar suara parau milik puterinya.

" _Aniyo, baba._ Jongie baik-baik saja. Hanya tenggorokan Jongie sedikit sakit, mungkin karena Jongie terlalu banyak meminum air dingin disini." Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit kebohongan untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran _baba_ -nya.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, sayang. _Baba_ merasa lega mendengarnya." Balas Yifan dengan nada bicara yang terdengar lega.

"Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, _baba_. Jongie sangat menyayangi _baba_." Ucap Jongin setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Ada apa, sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti ini? _Baba_ panggilkan mama ya?"

" _Gwaenchanhayo, baba._ Jongie baik-baik saja. Jongie hanya merasa rindu pada _baba, mama_ dan Henry _gege_. Jongie ingin sekali bertemu."

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali puteri cantik _baba_ ini. Baiklah, kami akan menemuimu di Seoul secepatnya. Tunggu kami ya, kami juga sudah sangat merindukanmu."

"Tak perlu, _baba_. Biar Jongie saja yang pergi menemui _baba_ di Beijing." Ucap Jongin dengan pelan.

"Benarkah? Kau seriuskan, _princess_?" Tanya Yifan memastikan.

" _Ne, baba._ Jonie sudah memutuskan untuk melanjutkan SMA Jongie di sekolah yang sama dengan Henry _gege_." Jelas Jongin dengan senyuman lebar yang terpasang indah di bibir tebalnya.

Ia sedang membayangkan ekspresi yang akan di berikan oleh _gege_ tampannya itu saat tahu ia akan bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Pasti _gege_ -nya itu heboh sekali.

"Ya Tuhan. Terimakasih. Kalau begitu kapan kau akan mulai pindah ke sini, sayang? Biar _baba_ membantumu." Ucap Yifan lagi dengan nada bicara yang penuh rasa syukur dan bahagia.

"Mungkin minggu depan, _baba_. Aku masih harus mengurus berkas kepindahanku kesekolah yang ada di Beijing."

"Tak perlu, sayang. Biar orang-orang _baba_ saja yang mengurusnya. Kau hanya perlu pindah ke Beijing secepatnya, dan semuanya beres. Bagaimana?" Tawar Yifan.

"Baiklah, _baba_. Jongie setuju." Jawab Jongin sesaat setelah ia terdiam memikirkan tawaran sang _baba_.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera beristirahat, ini sudah malam. Besok pagi kau bisa mulai membereskan barang-barang yang akan kau bawa ke sini dan lusa _baba_ akan menjemputmu. Oke, _princess_ beruang kesayangan _baba_?!" Ucap Yifan mutlak membuat Jongin hanya bisa meng- _iya_ -kan ucapan sang _baba_.

"Baiklah, Jongie tutup telponnya ya, _baba_. Jongie menyayangi _baba_. Sampaikan juga rasa sayang Jongie pada _mama_ dan _gege_."

"Siap, puteri cantikku. _Baba_ juga menyayangimu." Ucap Yifan sesaat sebelum ia mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Jongin.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Januari 2012**_

Ini adalah tahun ketiganya tinggal di Beijing bersama _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ -nya. Walau Jongin juga sering menginap di rumah keluarga Wu yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari rumah _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ -nya. Jujur, ia merasa hidupnya lebih damai dan lebih bahagia.

 _Harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ -nya bahkan telah menyetujui keinginannya untuk menjadi anggota keluarga Wu, menjadi puteri bungsu mereka secara sah dalam hukum negara.

Ia merasa hidupnya sempurna. Memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya, memiliki kakek dan nenek yang sangat mengistimewakannya juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu ada untuknya.

Jongin jadi berfikir untuk tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakinya kembali di Seoul.

Entahlah, setelah kejadian tiga tahun lalu itu terjadi, cukup membuatnya merasa muak dengan keluarga Kim yang ada di Seoul sana.

Bahkan sejak saat itu juga, Jongin remaja sudah memutuskan bahwa Tuan dan Nyona Kim bukanlah orang tuanya. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun, ia tak lagi menganggap Baekhyun adalah _eonni_ -nya.

Ia hanya menganggap _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni_ -nya lah sebagai keluarga. Juga Wu Yi Fan dan Wu Joonmyun lah sebagai orang tuanya. Juga Wu Henry sebagai kakak laki-laki yang paling ia sayangi.

Bahkan namanya kini adalah Wu Zhong Ren. Atau Wu Jongin dengan nama Korea.

Toh hidup bersama mereka saja sudah membuat Jongin merasa bahagia. Apalagi kini ada Sehun disisinya.

Sehun adalah seorang pemuda yang kini berusia sama dengannya, delapan belasa tahun. Yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun belakangan.

Mereka saling kenal karena mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Lalu mulai memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih saat Sehun meminta Jongin untuk menjadi kekasihnya dua tahun lalu sesaat setelah pemuda itu menerima medali juara satunya di sebuah perlombaan _dance modern_ di Beijing.

Bahkan saat itu Sehun memintanya menjadi kekasih saat pemuda itu masih berdiri di atas panggung. Romantis sekali.

Orang tua Sehun berasal dari Korea. Hanya saja pemuda itu sudah tinggal di Beijing sejak umurnya baru dua tahun hingga hari ini.

Hidupnya terasa sangat sempurna walau ia hanya memiliki _Harabeoji_ , _Halmeoni_ dan Sehun. Juga keluarga Wu sebagai keluarga angkatnya.

Di malam hari yang cerah juga di penuhi bintang yang bersinar cerah, Jongin sedang berbaring santai di ranjangnya sambil berbalas pesan dengan Sehun dengan senyum bahagia.

Ia dan Sehun memang sering sekali berbalas pesan atau bertelponan saat mereka sedang berjauhan lokasi. Maklumi saja, mereka hanyalah dua orang remaja yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

Saat mata bulatnya melirik kearah jam berbentuk kepala beruang yang tergantung indah di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, Jongin memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan bertukar pesannya dengan Sehun.

Sudah cukup malam, toh besok pagi mereka bisa bertemu lagi disekolah, bahkan mereka bisa bermesraan secara langsung esok hari. Aah, Jongin tersenyum bahagia membayangkannya.

Tapi senyuman bahagianya luntur dengan seketika saat ponsel yang sedang baru saja di letakannya di atas meja belajarnya bergetar panjang tanda adanya sebuah panggilan masuk.

Awalnya ia mengira Sehun lah yang menelponnya. Tapi saat ia melihat nomor domestik Korea lah yang menelponnya malam itu, tubuhnya kaku seketika.

Ia tak ingin lagi berurusan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Korea.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu sesaat setelah ia terdiam untuk berfikir. Mungkin saja ada suatu hal yang penting dengan telpon itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , dengan siapa aku berbicara saat ini?" Ucap Jongin sopan. Tentu saja ia harus selalu berucap sopan pada siapapun di dunia ini, itulah yang di ajarkan _mama_ -nya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jongin-ah. Ini _eomma_ , sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? _Eomma_ rindu sekali padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu? _Eomma_ selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam. Maafkan _eomma_." Tapi saat mendengar suara serak Nyonya Kim membuat Jongin terkejut dan mematikan panggilan itu dengan seketika.

Setelahnya Jongin hanya berdecih dan berkata "Mau apalagi mereka menghubungiku? Belum puas menyakitiku selama ini?" dengan sinis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Bersambung, yeorobun ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai, saya kembali lagi setelah sembuh dengan kegalauan saya akan Jongin selama ini. Saya harap kalian suka dan bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fanfic-fanfic saya._

 _ **Saya juga ingin meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua pihak yang merasa tidak senang dengan EXO Sexual Analysis yang saya posting sebelumnya. Mianhamnida, readers-nim.**_

 _Akhir kata, sampai bertemu lagi di chapter dua._

 _ **P.S.**_ _Saya juga sedang progressing dua fanfic lain loh. Ada yang bersedia menunggu kedua fanfic itu di post? Hehe._

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before.**_


	2. Penyesalan dan sebuah kebahagiaan baru

_**Mengalah**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Yeoboseyo_ , dengan siapa aku berbicara saat ini?" Ucap Jongin sopan. Tentu saja ia harus selalu berucap sopan pada siapapun di dunia ini, itulah yang di ajarkan _mama_ -nya.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jongin-ah. Ini _eomma_ , sayang. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? _Eomma_ rindu sekali padamu. Bisakah kita bertemu? _Eomma_ selalu memimpikanmu setiap malam. Maafkan _eomma_." Tapi saat mendengar suara serak Nyonya Kim membuat Jongin terkejut dan mematikan panggilan itu dengan seketika.

Setelahnya Jongin hanya berdecih dan berkata "Mau apalagi mereka menghubungiku? Belum puas menyakitiku selama ini?" dengan sinis.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tuut.. Tuut.. Tuut.._

" _Yeoboseyo_? Jongin- _ah_? Jongin- _ah_?!" Pekik Nyonya Kim kencang. Ia merasa sangat terkejut saat tak ada lagi suara lembut Jongin yang bisa ia dengar, hanya suara tuut panjang yang bisa ia dengar.

"Bagaimana, _yeobo_? Apa kata Jongin?" Tanya Tuan Kim setelah isterinya menurunkan ponsel miliknya yang sebelumnya tertempel di telinga isterinya.

Tapi Nyonya Kim hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang merasa sedih.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu? Apa yang Jongin ucapkan?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi dengan tak sabar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang di ucapkan oleh puteri kecilnya setelah mendengar ucapan maaf dari isterinya.

"Telponnya tiba-tiba saja mati. Bahkan Jongin belum membalas ucapanku." Jawab Nyonya Kim setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Mati bagaimana maksudmu?" Tanya Tuan Kim lagi dengan ekspresi heran. Mati bagaimana? Apa tidak ada sinyal?

"Sepertinya Jongin sengaja memutuskan panggilannya." Jawab Nyonya Kim dengan pelan, bahkan setitik air hangat mulai turun dari kedua mata keriputnya.

Tuan Kim hanya bisa terdiam pasrah sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi sebelumnya. Ia tahu betul, puteri kecilnya itu pasti sudah sangat merasa muak dengannya juga dengan isterinya.

Ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan selama ini pada Jongin adalah tindakan yang salah.

Seharusnya ia mengkonfirmasi kebenarannnya lebih dulu saat ada seorang pria yang mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa isterinya telah diperkosa.

Kini ia hanya bisa menyesal.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Flashback ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **June 1993**_

Di pagi hari yang lumayan mendung hari ini Kim Youngwoon terlihat sibuk di dapur rumah mungilnya. Maklumi saja, ia dan Yejin, isterinya, baru menikah dua tahun yang lalu dan telah di anugerahi seorang puteri kecil cantik yang di beri nama Kim Baekhyun.

Kebahagiannya semakin bertambah saat tiga minggu lalu, isterinya di vonis tengah mengandung tiga bulan anak kedua mereka.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa ia akan memiliki dua anak dengan jarak waktu kelahiran yang cukup dekat.

Baekhyun lahir bulan April tahun 1993, sedangkan prediksi dokter kali ini mengatakan bahwa anak keduanya akan lahir di bulan Januari tahun 1994.

Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Youngwoon daripada kabar membahagiakan ini. Walaupun ia jadi harus lebih sering membantu isterinya yang tengah hamil untuk mengurus dan merawat puteri sulungnya di sela-sela pekerjaannya sebagai seorang kepala tim arsitek.

Dan seperti saat ini contohnya, ia sedang sibuk membuatkan satu botol susu _formula_ untuk puteri cantiknya dan segelas susu ibu hamil untuk isteri tercintanya sebelum ia berangkat bekerja.

Youngwoon meletakan sendok kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk susu ibu hamil yang ia buat di dalam bak cuci piring di dapurnya sebelum berjalan kearah kamarnya berada, biarlah nanti biar ia saja yang mencuci piring-piring kotor itu saat ia pulang kerja nanti.

Ia merasa tak tega saat melihat isternya yang sedang hamil muda dan lelah mengurus bayi cantiknya masih harus melakukan pekerjaan rumah lagi.

Ah, suami idaman.

 _Cklek_

Ia membuka pintu kamar yang ia tempati bersama isteri dan puteri kecilnya dengan perlahan. Ini masih pukul tujuh pagi dan Baekhyun masih terlelap, ia tak ingin membangunkan tidur puteri kecilnya kalau ia membuka pintunya dengan keras.

"Ini susumu, sayang. Minumlah." Ucap Youngwoon sambil menyerahkan segelas susu _strawberry_ pada sang isteri yang tengah mendekap erat bayinya di atas ranjang.

" _Eum_ , _gomawo_. Tolong gendong Baekhyun sebentar, aku ingin meminum susunya." Balas Yejin sambil menyerahkan puterinya yang sedang mengeliat resah karena merasa tidurnya terganggu ketangan suaminya yang di terima dengan senyuman lebar oleh Youngwoon.

Yejin meletakan gelas kosongnya di atas nakas sebelum mengambil kembali bayinya yang kembali tertidur di pelukan suaminya.

"Kau segeralah pergi bekerja, aku tak ingin kau terlambat di hari pentingmu ini." Ucap Yejin dengan sebuah senyuman indah yang tepatri di bibirnya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu oleh Youngwoon selama lima tahun lebih ia bekerja sebagai kepala tim arsitek di kantornya. Ia akan di promosikan menjadi seorang wakil direktur perusahaannya kalau hari ini ia berhasil memenangkan _tander_ besar berupa _resort_ yang akan di bangun di Jeju oleh perusahaan swasta yang cukup besar.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku tak akan terlambat di hari penting ini. Aku minta doa darimu untuk kelancaran pekerjaanku ya." Ucap Youngwoon dengan tersenyum cerah.

"Pastinya, sayang. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Balas Yejin juga dengan senyuman cerahnya.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat kerja sekarang. Kau jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Piring dan pakaian biar aku yang mencucinya nanti malam setelah aku pulang kerja. Mengerti?" Peringat Youngwoon dengan ekspresi tegas menyenangkan.

"Mengerti, _yeobo_." Tentu saja Yejin membalasnya dengan senyuman lebarnya. Dimana lagi ia bisa menemukan pria sebaik Youngwoon di dunia ini. Ah, beruntung sekali dirinya.

"Baekie, _appa_ pergi bekerja dulu ya, sayang. Jangan menangis terus, kasihan pada eomma." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mengelus pipi halus milik puteri kecilnya yang masih terlelap damai di dalam dekapan erat Yejin.

" _Uri_ Jongie juga, _appa_ berangkat kerja dulu ya _aegi_. Jangan merepotkan _eomma_ dari dalam sana ya." Ucap Youngwoon sambil mengusap lembut perut isterinya yang masih rata.

"Jongie?" Tanya Yejin heran.

"Iya, Jongie. Nama anak kita nanti setelah lahir. Kim Jongin. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ucap Youngwoon dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kim Jongin? Bukankan itu nama pria. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia permpuan?" Ucap Yejin lagi.

"Tak masalah, aku memiliki seorang teman yang memiliki puteri bernama Jongin. Jadi kau tenang saja." Ucap Youngwoon menenangkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Yejijn akhirnya memilih mengalah.

" _Oke_ , aku pergi dulu ya, sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti sore." Ucap Youngwoon sebelum mencium kening Yejin dan Baekhyun, tak lupa ia juga mencium perut isterinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi _design_ _exterior_ _resort_ ini akan di rancang oleh rekan saya, Lim Jungjin. Dan _interior_ _resort_ ini saya yang akan men _design_ Lnya. Dengan tema budaya tradisional Korea, kami akan merancang sebuah _resort_ dengan tampilan tradisional dengan rasa _modern_. Juga dengan taman-taman yang menunjang aktivitas keluarga, lapangan _golf_ yang luas, kolam renang dengan rancangan seperti di lokasi wisata tropis yang ada di Bali dan juga Pukhet. Saya yakin sekali _resort_ ini akan jadi pilihan utama bagi mereka yang akan mengunjungi Jeju." Jelas Youngwoon panjang lebar dengan rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi.

Ia harus memenangkan _tender_ kali ini karena ia telah merencanakan untuk membuatkan rumah yang lebih luas untuk isteri dan kedua anaknya nanti.

"Bagus sekali _presentasi_ yang anda sampaikan, Youngwoon- _ssi_. Saya sangat terkesan." Ucap sang _client_ dengan ekspresi puasnya.

" _Kamsahamnida_ , tuan. Jika anda memilih perusahaan kami untuk membangun _resort_ anda, saya bisa menjamin kepuasan yang berlipat bagi anda." Ucap Youngwoon dengan senyum percaya diri yang sopan.

"Baiklah. Saya akan membicarakan hal ini dengan dengan para direksi terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan. Saya harap para direksi juga setuju untuk memakai jasa anda." Ucap sang _client_ dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Tentu, tuan. Anda bisa menghubungi kami kapanpun anda telah mendapatkan keputusannya. Saya siap membangun _resort_ anda secepatnya." Ucap Youngwoon lagi.

"Tentu. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Anda sudah bekerja dengan baik hari ini, Youngwoon- _ssi_."

"Terimakasih, tuan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kim Youngwoon- _ssi_. Mulai hari ini anda akan di berikan tugas sebagai seorang wakil direktur Hyunjin _Group_." Ucap Direktur utama Hyunjin _Grup_ saat upacara pelantikan Youngwoon sebagai wakil direktur yang baru.

Ia berhasil memenangkan _tender_ besar itu dengan rapih.

Dan kini ia adalah sang _Bujang-nim_. Bahagia sekali dirinya hari ini.

Ia juga langsung di tempatkan di sebuah ruangan kerja yang cukup mewah sebagai seorang wakil direktur. Saat ia sedang memulai pekerjaan pertamanya sebagai wakil direktur perusahaan. Pintu kerjannya di ketuk oleh sekretaris barunya.

"Permisi, _Bujang_ - _nim_. Ada tuan Yoon Sijang yang ingin menemui anda." Ucap pria muda yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Youngwoon dengan sopan.

Di belakang sekretarisnya berdiri ada seorang pria yang sangat di kenalinya. Yoon Sijang, sahabatnya sejak SMA.

"Ya, kau boleh keluar." Ucap Youngwoon pada sang sekretaris yang di balas dengan bungkukan tubuh sopan oleh pemuda itu.

"Silahkan duduk, Sijang- _ah_. Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Youngwoon dengan senyuman lebar sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sang sahabat lama.

"Benar, Youngwoon- _ah_. Sudah hampir lima tahun kita tidak bertemu." Ucap Sijang dengan tenang.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Youngwoon pada akhirnya. Ia merasa heran dengan ekspresi menyebalkan yang terpampang jelas di wajah sahabat lamanya ini.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Young- _ah_. Aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan berita buruk untukmu." Ucap Sijang dengan ekspresi sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Berita buruk apa maksudmu?" Tanya Youngwoon heran.

"Ini. Kau lihatlah sendiri." Ucap Sijang sembari menyerahkan sekotak paket yang sejak tadi di pegangnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau lihatlah dulu. Nanti akan aku jelaskan."

Youngwoon membuka kotak itu dengan penasaran. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat setelah ia melihat apa isi dari kotak yang lumayan besar itu.

Foto-foto Yejin dengan seorang pria yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjang tanpa busana. Yang membuatnya semakin marah adalah wajah pria di dalam foto itu. Ia kenal sekali dengan wajah itu. Kim Sungjae. Sahabatnya yang lain.

Youngwoon mengebrak meja kerjanya dengan keras.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Teriak Youngwoon dengan murka.

"Ini adalah foto-foto perselingkuhan isterimu dengan Sungjae, Young- _ah_. Semalam aku di kirimkan foto-foto ini oleh seorang kurir. Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya padaku. Maka dari itu aku mendatangimu hari ini. Maafkan aku, Young- _ah_." Ucap Sijang dengan ekspresi prihatin.

Youngwoon terduduk lemas di atas kursi kerjanya. Apa maksudnya ini?!

Ia mengambil selembar foto yang masih berada di dalam kotak itu dengan murka. Ia bisa melihat tanggal yang tertera di dalam foto itu dengan jelas. 14 Mei 1993.

Sialan. Apa jangan-jangan bayi yang tengah di kandung isterinya saat ini bukanlah anak kandungnya melainkan anak Kim Sungjae?!

Youngwoon langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan rasa marah yang meluap-luap.

Meninggalkan Yoon Sijang yang sedang menyeringai menang di dalam ruangannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Braak_

Youngwoon membuka pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Ia benar-benar merasa marah saat ini.

Ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya berada dan menemukan Yejin sedang menyusui Baekhyun dengan tenang.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Youngwoon langsung menarik paksa sang isteri yang sedang menyusui puterinya dengan keras. Membuat Baekhyun menangis keras karena kegiatannya yang sedang menyusu harus terhenti.

 _Plakk_

Bahkan pria itu menampar pipi mulus isterinya dengan keras. Membuat wanita itu hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi bingung yang sangat kentara.

"Ada apa, Young- _ah_? Kenapa kau menamparku? Baekie sedang menyusu, kau membuatnya menangis." Ucap Yejin pelan. Ia takut sekali dengan suaminya yang sedang marah seperti ini.

Saat Yejin membalikan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun yang sedang menangis kencang di atas ranjang, ia bisa merasakan rambutnya yang ditarik paksa oleh sang suami.

"Mau kemana kau? Mengindariku? Dasar wanita jalang." Ucap Youngwoon dengan sinis.

" _Aaw_ , sakit, Young- _ah_. Ada apa denganmu? Lepaskan rambutku." Ucap Yejin memelas. Kepalanya pusing sekali karena Youngwoon menarik rambutnya dengan sangat keras. Apalagi suara tangisan kencang Baekhyun yang membuatnya merasa tak tega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sungjae?! Sejak kapan kau berselingkuh dengannya?! Katakan, Kim Yejin!" Teriak Youngwoon murka.

Yejin hanya bisa terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

' _Apa Youngwoon sudah tahu? Tapi ia tahu dari mana? Tak mungkin ia tahu dari Sungjae. Bagaimana ini?_ ' Ucap Yejin panik dalam hati.

"Kau terdiam kaku. Jadi benar?!" Teriakan Youngwoon kali ini lebih keras mebuat tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Bukan seperti itu, Young- _ah_. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Sungjae. Percayalah padaku." Ucap Yejin dengan suara pelan juga dengan air mata yang sudah deras menuruni pipinya.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu itu?! Apa anak yang sedang kau kandung itu anak Sungjae? Bukan anakku?! Jawab Yejin- _ah_." Ucap Youngwoon memelas diakhir kalimat.

Ia tak sanggup menghadapi semua ini. Ia merasa marah dan kecewa pada isterinya, tapi ia tak ingin berpisah dengan Yejin.

"Waktu itu, aku sedang ingin memakan _tteokbeoki_. Dan aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungjae yang sedang meminum _soju_. Lalu Sungjae menawariku makan bersama karena saat itu kedai sedang sangat ramai dan aku tidak dapat tempat duduk." Jelas Yejin dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang.

Youngwoon hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar penjelasan isterinya. Ia berharap pernikahannya dengan Yejin bisa di selamatkan kali ini.

"Lalu aku juga ikut mabuk, padahal aku berniat untuk tidak mabuk karena aku sedang menyusui Baekhyun saat itu. Tapi aku tak mengerti bagaimana ceritanya. Malam itu-" Ucapan Yejin terhenti oleh isakan tangisnya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup meneruskan ceritanya.

"Malam itu aku tak ingat sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Yang aku ingat, aku terbangun bersama Sungjae di sebuah _motel_ tanpa busana. Maafkan aku, Young- _ah_. Aku tak pernah sekalipun berniat untuk berselingkuh darimu." Jelas Yejin dengan tangisan yang semakin kencang membuat kepala Youngwoon semakin terasa sakit karena suara tangisan Yejin dan Baekhyun yang terus bersahut-sahutan.

Ia menatap wajah merah Yejin dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pancaran kejujuran di sana. Ia jadi merasa menyesal telah menampar dan menjambak Yejin tadi.

Youngwoon mulai memeluk tubuh bergetar Yejin dengan kata maaf yang tak henti-hentinya terucap.

"Maafkan aku, Yejin- _ah_. Maafkan aku." Ucap Youngwoon yang kini ikut menangis.

Namun Yejin hanya membalasnya dengan isakan tangis yang semakin kencang.

"Maafkan aku, Yejin- _ah_. Mari lupakan kejadian ini." Ucap Youngwoon dengan suara parau.

Ia telah ikhlas jika isterinya pernah di perkosa oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi jauh dari hati terdalamnya, ia masih meragukan anak yang tengah di kandung oleh Yejin. Dan ia bersumpah tak akan menerima anak itu nanti setelah ia lahir.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Flashback End ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Di pagi hari jumat yang cerah ini, Jongin yang telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya menuruni tangga menuju meja makan dengan lesu. Semalam ia sulit sekali memejamkan matanya setelah mendapat telpon dari Korea.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa di tekuk seperti itu, hm?" Ucap Joonmyun yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Semalam aku sulit tidur, _mama_." Adu Jongin dengan pelan. Ia bahkan sudah meletakan kepalanya pasrah di atas meja makan membuat sang mama yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala maklum.

Puterinya ini seperti seekor beruang, perlu waktu lama untuk tidur. Sudah biasa ia lihat puterinya akan jadi seperti ini jika waktu istirahatnya kurang.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di fikirkan Sehun itu. Kalau kau mau, mama akan meminta baba untuk mengenalkan putera rekan kerjanya denganmu." Ucap Joonmyun menggoda.

" _Mama_! Aku tidak memikirkan Sehun! Aku juga tidak ingin dikenalkan dengan anak rekan kerja _baba_. Sehun sudah cukup untukku." Ucap Jongin dengan nada bicara tak terima. Bahkan gadis delapan belas tahun itu sudah mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dengan cepat.

"Ya, _mama_ tahu remaja yang sedang kasmaran akan seperti itu." Goda Joonmyun lagi.

"Aku tidak!" Ucap Jongin lagi tak terima.

"Apanya yang tidak?" Ucap Yifan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur dan mulai mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi makan.

" _Baba_ , _mama_ menyebalkan." Adu Jongin dengan pipi yang dikembungkan lucu.

"Ya Tuhan, imut sekali puteri _baba_ ini. Katanya sudah kelas tiga SMA, tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak lima tahun." Goda Yifan sambil mencubit gemas pipi tembam Jongin.

" _Baba_! Aku sudah dewasa, bukan anak umur lima tahun lagi." Pekik Jongin tak terima sambil berusaha melepas cubitan sang baba di pipi bulatnya.

"Benarkah? Maafkan _baba_ , tapi _baba_ tidak percaya." Goda Yifan lagi.

" _Mama_ dan _baba_ menyebalkan." Pekik Jongin dengan kesal tapi hanya di balas kekehan kecil oleh Yifan dan Joonmyun.

" _Mama_ dan _baba_ memang menyebalkan, Jong." Ucap Henry yang ikut mendudukan tubuhnya di kursi makan disebelah Jongin.

" _Gege_ membelaku. _Wlee_." Ucap Jongin bangga sambil memeletkan lidahnya kearah sang _baba_ dan _mama_ yang masih tersenyum senang.

" _Yak_. Maksudku _mama_ dan _baba_ memang menyebalkan karena mengganggumu tanpa mengajakku." Ucap Henry dengan tampang menyebalkan.

" _Gege_!" Pekik Jongin tak terima sambil melayangkan jari-jarinya kearah pinggang Henry, mecubitnya. Mebuat Henry memekik kesakitan.

" _Yak_ , anak kecil ini! Cubitannya sakit sekali." Gerutu Henry sambil mengusap-usap tempat _mendaratnya_ jari-jari tangan Jongin tadi.

Dan Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan pelototan mata yang menurutnya seram. Padahal terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Maaf, Nona, ada tuan mudah Sehun di depan." Ucap bibi Li yang menjabat sebagai seorang maid di rumah keluarga Wu dengan sopan.

Sontak saja ucapan bibi Li membuat Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry memberikan tatapan menggoda untuk Jongin.

"Baiklah, bi. Aku akan segera keluar." Ucap Jongin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tak perlu, sayang. Biar saja Sehun ikut sarapan dengan kita hari ini. Dia pasti belum sarapan." Ucap Joonmyun menehentikan pergerakan Jongin yang akan segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Benar itu. Bibi Li, tolong ajak Sehun masuk. Biar ia ikut sarapan disini." Tambah Yifan yang langsung di angguki oleh bibi Li.

" _Baba_! Kenapa _baba_ malah menyuruh Sehun ikut sarapan di sini?!" Ucap Jongin tak terima. Pasalnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah seringai menyebalkan yang terpasang di bibir Henry. Pasti ia akan di goda habis-habisan oleh sang _gege_.

"Biar saja, Jong. _Baba_ kan juga ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan calon menantunya." Ucapan menggoda Henry membuat wajah Jongin memerah karena malu.

"Selamat pagi, _ahjussi_ , _ahjumma_ dan Henry _gege_." Ucapan ramah Sehun dari arah pintu masuk dapur mengalihkan semua perhatian padanya.

"Ah, Sehun- _ah_. Kemarilah, nak. Sarapanlah dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah." Ucap Joonmyun ramah.

" _Zhi_ *, _ahjumma_." Balas Sehun malu-malu.

"Tak usah malu-malu seperti itu, Hun. Kemarilah, duduk disini. Ucap Henry sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah Jongin yang sebelumnya ia duduku. Ia sengaja pindah tempat duduk agar Jongin dan Sehun bisa duduk berdampingan dan ia bisa menggoda sang adik hingga puas.

" _Zhi, ge. Xie-xie_.*" Balas Sehun ramah. Duduk bersama keluarga Jongin untuk sarapan. Ah, ia gugup sekali saat ini.

Sehun melirik ke sebelah kanannya dan menemukan wajah Jongin yang memerah. Ah, manis sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Ini, nak. _Ahjumma_ hanya memasak nasi goreng _seafood_ hari ini. Kau tak keberatan kan?" Ucap Joonmyun sambil meletakan sepiring nasi goreng dengan _seafood_ _extra_ di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum cerah saat menerima nasi goreng yang di berikan oleh - _ekhm_ \- calon mertuanya, padahal di dalam hati ia sedang ketar-ketir menahan panik.

Ia alergi cumi dan di piringnya ada banyak sekali cumi.

Sehun merasa dilema. Jika ia memakan cumi-cumi itu, sudah jelas bagaimana akhirnya. Tapi jika ia tidak memakan cumi-cumi itu, ia merasa tidak enak pada Joonmyun _ahjumma_ yang sudah memberikan _seafood_ tambahan di piringnya.

Sebenarnya ia tak masalah memakan _seafood_ apapun selain cumi. Dan di piringnya juga ada beberapa udang dan _tentacle_ gurita. Mungkin ia bisa memakan udang dan _tentacle_ gurita itu saja. Ya, ide bagus.

"Ada apa, Hun? Kenapa tidak makan?" Ucapan heran Henry membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun yang hanya memandang penuh arti pada nasi gorengnya.

"Aah, tak apa, _ge_. Akan ku makan sekarang." Ucap Sehun kaku sambil mengarahkan sesendok nasi kearah mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Tapi saat sendok dan mulutnya hanya berjarak dua senti, sebuah tangan kecokelatan menahan pergerakan sendoknya dengan tiba-tiba.

Saat ia melihat sang pemilik tangan yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan melarang, hatinya merasa lega. Akhirnya ia bisa terbebas dari _ujian berat_ yang di berikan oleh sang calon mertua.

"Jangan di makan. Kau tunggulah sebentar, akan ku buatkan _sandwich_ daging untukmu." Ucap Jongin setelah ia meletakan sendok yang sebelumnya Sehun pegang ke atas piringnya.

Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan juga senyum yang sangat tampan.

Setelahnya Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah kabinet dapur, membuka lemari kabinet atas dan mengeluarkan satu _pack_ roti tawar dan satu _pack_ daging _burger_ instant.

Gadis itu mulai sibuk membuat _sandwich_ untuk kekasihnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman mengembang di meja makan sana.

Mengabaikan pandangan heran yang di layangkan oleh Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry padanya.

"Ada apa, nak? Kenapa Jongin melarangmu memakan nasi goreng ini?" Tanya Joonmyun heran.

"I-itu, _ahjumma_. Aku alergi cumi." Jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi sungkannya.

"Benarkah? Ya Tuhan, maaafkan _ahjumma_ ya, _ahjumma_ tidak tahu." Ucap Joonmyun menyesal. Untung saja Jongin tepat waktu saat melarang Sehun memakan nasi gorengnya, kalau tidak, ah ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

 _Trakk_

"Ini, Hun. Makanlah." Ucap Jongin sembari meletakan dua _slice_ _sandwich_ buatannya di hadapan Sehun, kemudian gadis itu kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Terimakasih, Jong." Ucap Sehun dengan perasaan tulus dan bahagia. Belum menjadi isterinya saja Jongin sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka sudah menikah? Ah, Sehun melayang memikirkannya.

"Sama-sama, Hun. Cepatlah habiskan, aku takut kita terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini." Balas Jongin dengan senyuman mengembang, membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menampilkan senyum bangganya.

Puteri kecilnya yang selalu menderita di tangan orang tua kandungnya, kini bisa terbebas dari penderitaan menyakitkan itu. Bahkan kini wajahnya selalu menampakan binar bahagia yang kuat.

Syukurlah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be continued, guys ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Annyeonghaseyo, yeorobun~ Saya datang bawa chapter dua dari fanfic baru saya, mengalah. Saya senang banget loh dengan respon positif yang kalian berikan, membuat saya merasa tak sabar untuk segera menulis chapter selanjutnya lalu di post. Hehe. Saya harap kalian suka dengan chapter dua ini ya. Maafkan juga typo yang masih banyak, padahal saya udah berusaha untuk teliti waktu ngeditnya, tapi masih ada aja yang kelewat. -_-

 _ **P.S.**_ Konflik yang terjadi di sini belum ada apa-apanya. Lika-liku perjalanan hidup Jongin masih sangat panjang. Hehe.

 _ **Special Thanks for:**_

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Nangis ya? Saya juga. ㅠ_ㅠ Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review yaa~

 _ **vivikim406**_ : Saya juga heran kok ada orang tua yang kaya gitu?! Tapi saya pernah nemuin secara langsung orang tua yang kaya gini. Bikin kesel. -_- Saya juga mau peluk Yifan, dia kan ultimate bias saya. *Baper* Dan soal itu, tungguin aja ya, dan kamu boleh siapin dua voodoo, satu untuk BBH dan satu lagi untuk OSH. *Spoiler*

 _ **jongienini**_ : Tenang- saya akan buat Jongin bahagia kok. Walaupun itu di chapter terakhir. Hehe.

 _ **jjong86**_ : Mungkin Jongin akan terus di sakitin dan mungkin tidak. Hehe. Dan ini saya lanjut. Saya progress fanfic ini secara cepat kok, tenang aja.

 _ **ucinaze**_ : Ibu kandung Jongin sepertinya mulai menyesal. Hehe. Dan ini sudah saya lanjut. Tetap baca ya~

 _ **nadoxoxo**_ : Kok kamu senang banget sih ada yang buat fanfic menyakitkan seperti ini? Saya kan kasihan sama Jongin. ㅠ_ㅠ Dan soal bumbu-bumbu konflik yang nyelekit, tunggu saja. Uwahaaaaa~

 _ **jumeeee**_ : Namanya juga fanfic berchapter, pasti ada bersambungnya lah, gimana sih kamu ini. Hehe. Bukan, bukan karena Baekhyun dia nelpon Jongin.

 _ **:**_ Jujur ya, pertama kali saya baca review kamu saya cuma bisa melongo. Tulisan kamu sedikit sulit saya mengerti, terlalu banyak yang kamu singkat. Tapi saya seneng loh kamu bersedia mereview. Dan sebenarnya ide fanfic ini saya dapat dari curhatan sepupu saya soal ibunya yang galak dan selalu membeda-bedakan dia dan kembarannya. Setiap dia curhat, saya bukan cuma meneteskan air mata seperti kamu, tapi saya udah bajir air mata. Rasanya mau saya karungin aja ibunya itu. ㅠ_ㅠ

 _ **diannurmayasari15**_ : Mau minta maaf kayanya si Nyonya Kim ini. Hehe. Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan mereview ya.

 _ **Narundana**_ : Saya juga suka banget sama kamu yang mau mereview, masa dari 300+ yang baca cuma ada 14 yang mau review. -_- Dan ini saya update kilat. :D Tapi maaf keinginan kamu soal ortu Jongin jangan ganggu dia lagi sepertinya belum bisa saya penuhi. Hehe.

 _ **jeonjay88**_ : Saya juga berniat mau bikin ini jadi oneshoot aja pada awalnya, tapi saya buat berchapter aja lah biar makin greget. Hehe.

 _ **novisaputri09**_ : Saya juga benci Baekhyun dan keluarga Kim, saya cintanya sama Jongin yang sekarang pacar orang. ㅠ_ㅠ Sehun mungkin milik Jongin disini, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Hehe.

 _ **chelseaniki**_ : Kasiah yaa. Emang suka begitu deh orang-orang tua ini. Dan ini chapter duanya, saya harap kamu suka. :D

Juga untuk semua yang memfavorite dan memfollow fanfic ini. Tak ketinggalan untuk para _**silent reader**_ yang bersedia membaca fanfic saya walau tidak mengapresiasikannya. Gwaenchanha Sarangiya, kok. :D

 _ **Note Tambahan:**_

 _ **Zhi**_ : Ya, iya, baiklah. (Dalam bahasa Mandarin)

" _ **Zhi, ge. Xie-xie." (**_ _ **這哥**_ _ **.**_ _ **谢谢**_ _ **.)**_ : "Ya, kak. Terimakasih."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;D**_


	3. Pertahankan Wu Zhong Ren

_**Mengalah**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Preview Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Trakk_

"Ini, Hun. Makanlah." Ucap Jongin sembari meletakan dua slice sandwich buatannya di hadapan Sehun, kemudian gadis itu kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Sehun untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

"Terimakasih, Jong." Ucap Sehun dengan perasaan tulus dan bahagia. Belum menjadi isterinya saja Jongin sudah memperlakukannya seperti ini. Bagaimana jika nanti mereka sudah menikah? Ah, Sehun melayang memikirkannya.

"Sama-sama, Hun. Cepatlah habiskan, aku takut kita terlambat masuk sekolah hari ini." Balas Jongin dengan senyuman mengembang, membuat seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mulai menampilkan senyum bangganya.

Puteri kecilnya yang selalu menderita di tangan orang tua kandungnya, kini bisa terbebas dari penderitaan menyakitkan itu. Bahkan kini wajahnya selalu menampakan binar bahagia yang kuat.

Syukurlah.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sedang memainkan ponselnya dengan fokus, ia sedang bermain game _Candy_ _Crush_ _level_ 572 yang sangat sulit. Jongin ini. Ck. Ck. Ck.

"Sudah lama menunggu? Maaf, sulit sekali melepaskan diri dari jeratan panda China itu." Ucap seorang pria berkulit pucat yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya.

Memang tadi pagi Jongin dan Sehun telah berjanji untuk menghabiskan jumat malam kali ini dengan berkencan di luar. Mereka sudah sangat bosan terus berkencan di rumah Sehun atau rumah Jongin.

" _Eoh_?! Kau mengejutkanku, Hun." Pekik Jongin berlebihan, bahkan gadis berkulit tan itu hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel yang ada di tangannya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi berlebihan yang di berikan oleh kekasihnya. Jongin ini jika sedang fokus tak akan memperhatikan sekitarnya. Bahkan Sehun tadi sedikit membuat suara saat menggeser kursi di sebelahnya. Tetap saja gadis itu masih tak menyadarinya.

"Hehe. Kau sih sibuk sekali dengan ponselmu. Sedang apa sih?" Tanya Sehun sambil melongokan kepalanya kearah ponsel Jongin. Dan setelahnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum maklum saat melihat tampilan _Candy_ _Crush_ lah yang terpasang di layar ponsel itu.

"Sedang bermain _game_. Kau sih lama sekali datangnya." Jawab Jongin dengan wajah merengut lucu. Ia sudah masukan ponsel putihnya itu kedalam tas belajarnya. Ia tak ingin ada hal apapun yang mengganggu waktunya dengan Sehun, termasuk ponsel.

"Maaf. Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, sudah sekali melepaskan diri dari jeratan panda China itu." Ucap Sehun lagi dengan mengulang perkataannya.

" _Yak_! Oh Sehun. Jangan mengatai temanmu sendiri seperti itu. Tidak baik." Tegur Jongin. Ini adalah salah satu sifat Sehun yang tidak disukainya. Sehun ini sering sekali memberikan julukan-julukan aneh pada teman-temannya. Bahkan dulu sebelum mereka berpacaran, Sehun menjulukinya beruang cokelat yang gendut. Menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membela Zitao huh? Kekasihmu itu aku atau dia." Ucap Sehun dengan ekspresi merajuk andalannya.

Ya Tuhan, Sehun menggemaskan sekali jika melakukan _aegyo_ seperti ini. Jongin jadi tidak tahan melihatnya, ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi Sehun, atau mungkin menciumnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan guna mengusir _pemikiran_ _aneh_ yang tiba-tiba merasuki kepalanya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi lucu Jongin saat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti itu. Ia yakin sekali kekasih manisnya itu sedang memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, terbukti dari kegiatan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tadi.

" _Ya_ , Kim Jongin. Kau pasti berfikiran mesum tentangku kan? Tidak!" Ucap Sehun mendramatisir, bahkan pemuda itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, seolah melindungi dirinya.

Jongin hanya mendatarkan wajahnya saat melihat prilaku aneh milik kekasihnya. Dua tahun mereka berpacaran, Jongin sudah sangat hafal dengan segala tingkah-laku langka milik Sehun.

Sehun yang melihat tampang menyebalkan yang menempel erat di wajah Jongin kembali merengutkan wajahnya. Kali ini pemuda pucat itu lebih membuat wajahnya terlihat lucu agar Jongin kembali tersenyum, tidak menampilkan wajah datar seperti itu lagi.

"Kau tidak cocok ber _aegyo_ seperti itu, Hun. Membuatku mual saja melihatnya." Jongin berkata dengan wajah datar menyebalkannya. Tapi jauh di dalam hati terdalamnya ia sedang berusaha menahan pergerakan tangannya agar tidak mencubit gemas pipi Sehun.

"Lalu _aegyo_ yang cocok denganku yang seperti apa?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada - _sok_ \- frustrasi.

"Seperti ini." Ucap Jongin sesaat sebelum ia mempraktekan sebuah _aegyo_ yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Gadis berkulit tan itu mengembungkan kedua pipi tembamnya sambil memajukan bibir tebalnya.

Astaga! Jongin imut sekali. Sehun jadi tak tahan lagi melihatnya. Maka dengan pasti, Sehun memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat. Lalu mengecup bibir Jongin yang masih di majukan oleh sang pemilik. Membuat mata Jongin mengedip-kedip cepat karenanya. Jongin semakin menggemaskan jika seperti ini.

Maka Sehun kembali memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tebal Jongin. Kali ini ia sedikit menggerakan bibir tipisnya di atas bibir tebal Jongin.

Ah, Sehun sangat menyukai senasi nikmat saat bibirnya menari-nari bahagia di atas bibir Jongin. Sehun benar-benar merasa kecandua sengan sensasi memabukan ini.

Jongin yang mulai merasa terbawa suasana karena Sehun yang mencium bibirnya dengan sangat intens dan intim, membuat perasaannya terbang tinggi ke awang-awang.

Bahkan Jongin mulai berani untuk mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun. Menlenguh pelan saat Sehun menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya dan mendesah tertahan saat tangan-tangan nakal milik Sehun mulai bergerilia mengusap-usap tubuhnya dari luar seragam sekolah yang masih ia kenakan.

Saat ini mereka masih berada di dalam kelas Jongin yang sudah sangat sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua. Maklumi saja, jam sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore, sudah satu jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Namun lokasi mereka saat ini tidak menghentikan kegiatan Sehun dan Jongin yang baru mereka lakukan saat ini, karena biasanya mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir atau berpelukan saja. Mereka belum pernah berciuman dengan sangat intens seperti ini sebelumnya.

Saat Sehun merasa Jongin mulai kehabisan nafas, pemuda itu malah meniupkan udara kedalam mulut Jongin alih-alih melepaskannya.

Jongin yang awalnya berniat untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka karena kehabisan nafas mulai kembali menikmati ciuman dan elusan Sehun di tubuhnya. Sehun mengerti sekali bagaimana cara membuat Jongi terbang hanya karena sebuah ciuman.

Bahkan kedua tangan Jongin yang sebelumnya hanya mengalung indah di leher Sehun mulai berpindah tempat kearah rambut-rambut Sehun dan meremasnya sensual.

Jongin dan Sehun berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini juga agar mereka tak perlu melepaskan tautan nikmat bibir mereka atau jika waktu harus terus bergulir, tolong biarkan mereka tetap berciuman sepanjang hari.

Tapi harapan mereka tak bisa terkabul karena saat ini ada seorang pemuda bermata panda yang tengah memasang seringai menyebalkannya di depan pintu kelas Jongin.

Awalnya pemuda itu -Zitao- berniat untuk menyusul Sehun dan Jongin yang katanya akan pergi kencan ke taman bermain, tapi betapa beruntungnya ia saat mendapatkan tontonan sensual gratis di hadapannya.

 _Brakk_

Suara bantingan pintu yang Zitao buka dengan keras mengagetkan Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Membuat mereka memutuskan tautan bibir mereka dengan spontam dan menoleh kearah suara keras - _menyebalkan_ \- itu berasal.

Dan Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa ia bisa melihat seringai paling menyebalkan sedunia yang terpasang indah di bibir tipis Zitao.

"Sudah puas bermesraannya?" Tanya Zitao dengan nada bicara dan ekspresi menyebalkan membuat wajah Jongin berubah merah dengan cepat.

Dan Sehun yang menggeram kesal karena waktu dan kegiatan menyenangkannya harus terganggu dengan sangat menyebalkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mati kau, Panda!" Ucap Sehun kesal sambil berlari kearah dimana Zitao berada. Membuat pemuda yang akan di jadikan korban pemukulan oleh Sehun lari kocar-kacir menggindari amukan Sehun.

Jongin hanya bisa menutup wajah memerahnya dengan kedua tangan mulusnya. Demi Tuhan Jongi malu. Malu pada Zitao dan malu pada Sehun.

Sebelumnya ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ia bisa bertingkah sensual seperi itu pada Sehun. Ah, Jongin malu sekali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu mengalihkan perhatian seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang melamunkan puteri kecilnya dengan sedih di meja kerjanya.

"Masuk." Ucap Kim Youngwoon mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk.

Seorang pria muda yang menggunakan sebuah stelan jas berwarna abu-abu berjalan memasuki ruangan sang wakil direktur dengan percaya diri.

"Selamat siang, tuan Kim. Saya sudah mendapatkan _info_ dan alamatnya." Ucap pemuda itu sambil meletakan sebuah amplop cokelat tebal di tangannya ke hadapan Youngwoon.

"Benarkah?" Pekik Youngwoon tak percaya. Semua raut sedih dan murung yang sejak tadi menempel erat di wajahnya luruh seketika setelah mendengar ucapan seorang detektif muda yang di sewanya.

" _Ne_ , tuan Kim. Anda bisa memeriksanya sendiri." Ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil menunjuk amplop yang tadi di letakannya di atas meja dengan sopan.

Tuan Kim segera menyambar amplop itu dengan cepat dan merobek _sail_ nya dengan tak sabar. Setelahnya ia bisa melihat wajah bahagia puteri kecilnya yang terdapat di dalam sebuah foto keluarga yang terlihat bahagia di tangannya.

Foto keluarga Wu.

Senyuman bahagia yang sebelumnya ia tampakan berubah tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman miris di bibirnya.

Puteri kecilnya malah tersenyum indah di foto keluarga orang lain, bukan di foto keluarganya sendiri. Youngwoon kembali dirasuki perasaan luar biasa menyesal yang membuat matanya terasa panas.

"Nona Jongin telah mengganti namanya pada tahun 2009 lalu menjadi Wu Zhong Ren." Ucapan sang detektif membuat perasaan sesak di dalam hati Youngwoon kembali merasukinya.

"Wu Zhong Ren? Apa-apaan ini?! Namanya adalah Kim Jongin, bukan Wu Zhong Ren." Teriak Youngwoon dengan keras. Ia tak terima puterinya memakai marga orang lain dan bukan marganya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Tapi nona Jongin saat ini bernama Wu Zhong Ren secara sah menurut hukum China. Nona Jongin juga telah menandatangani kartu kewarganegaraannya sebagai WN China tahun lalu." Jelas pemuda detektif itu.

"Warga negara China?" Lirih Youngwoon dengan air mata yang mulai menggenangi matanya.

" _Ne_ , Tuan. Nona Jongin juga terdaftar di dalam kartu keluarga Tuan Wu Yi Fan sejak tiga tahun lalu, bukan terdaftar dalam kartu keluarga Tuan Kim Janggeun, ayah anda." Ucapan panjang lebar sang detektif muda membuat tubuh Youngwoon terasa ringan dan lemas.

Pria paruh baya itu bahkan tak lagi bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya selain gelap. Youngwoon jatuh pingsan karena ia tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa puterinya yang dulu ia sia-siakan telah menjadi puteri orang lain.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kim Yejin dan Kim Baekhyun sedang menunggu dengan resah di luar ruang UGD yang sedang tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan tubuh Youngwoon yang dua jam lalu di larikan ke dalamnya.

Bahkan Yejin sejak mendengar kabar sang suami yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di kantornya sampai detik ini tak bisa mengentikan air mata yang sejak tadi meluber turun.

Baekhyun juga hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung sang _eomma_ yang sedang menangis di pelukannya. Ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hal ini.

Ia telah mendengar alasan sebenarnya dari detektif Eun yang mengabarinya bahwa sang _appa_ pingsan diruangan kerjanya tadi siang setelah ia memberikan _info_ tentang Jongin yang Kim Youngwoon inginkan.

Kim Jongin telah menjadi milik keluarga lain.

Entahlah, ia tak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun saat sang detektif mengatakan hal demikian. Pasalnya selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya ia tak pernah mengetahui dan menganggap Jongin sebagai keluarganya. Yang ia tahu Jongin adalah puteri Song _ahjumma_ yang ikut tinggal di rumah besarnya.

Tapi ternyata kenyataan jauh lebih kejam daripada apa yang di ketahuinya selama ini.

Kim Jongin yang selalu ia _bully_ selama di sekolah adalah adik kandungnya. Kadang Baekhyun merasa sedikit menyesal dengan perlakuannya pada Jongin di masa lalu.

Tapi Baekhyun juga merasa senang karena hal itu. Kasih sayang yang di berikan oleh _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya tak perlu terbagi dua untuk Jongin.

Baekhyun tahu, apa yang selama ini di fikirkannya adalah salah. Tapi ia tak ingin semua hal itu berubah, ia tak ingin berbagi pada Jongin dalam hal apapun, termasuk orang tua mereka.

Maka Baekhyun sudah memutuskan untuk mempersulit jalan yang akan orang tuanya ambil untuk membawa Jongin pulang kembali kerumah mereka sebagai Kim Jongin, bukan Wu Zhong Ren.

Baekhyun bersumpah akan berusaha keras untuk menggagalkannya.

 _Cklek_

Pintu ruang UGD yang terbuka dari dalam menghentikan segala macam lamunan jahat yang ada di kepala Baekhyun. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang dokter yang sedang memandangnya juga sang _eomma_ yang kini tertidur di bahunya. Mungkin sang _eomma_ merasa lelah hingga tertidur seperti ini.

"Apa ada keluarga Kim Youngwoon?" Tanya sang dokter pada Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku puterinya, dok. Apapun yang terjadi dengan _appa_ , dokter bisa mengatakannya padaku. _Eomma_ ku sedang tertidur." Ucap Baekhyun berapi-api.

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa membicarakan keadaan tuan Kim pada anda." Ucap dokter itu dengan ekspresi sungkannya.

"Kenapa? Aku puterinya. Kenapa tak bisa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang mulai menaikan nada bicaranya. Ia merasa kesal pada dokter di hadapannya ini.

"Karena anda masih berseragam sekolah. Saya tidak mungkin mendiskusikan masalah kesehatan pasien pada anak SMA." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat setelah mendengarnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan sang dokter. Tak mungkin seorang dokter _professional_ malah mendiskusikan keadaan pasiennya pada anak SMA seperti dirinya.

"Begini saja, jika ibu anda sudah bangun atau ada keluarga lain yang datang, tolong temui saja saya di ruang dokter. Katakan saja pasien Dr. Jang. Saya siap menemuinya kapanpun. Terimakasih, saya permisi dulu." Ucap dokter itu sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam kaku di tempatnya duduk saat ini dengan sang _eomma_ yang masih tertidur lelap di bahunya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam besar yang terpasang di dinding kamar Yifan dan Joonmyun sudah menunjukan angka 11.40 malam, tapi pasangan yang sedang berbaring berdampingan di atas ranjang itu belum juga menutup matanya.

"Tadi sore detektif Zhang menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa Kim Youngwoon telah mengirim detektif untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Jongin." Ucapan pelan Yifan membuat tubuh Joonmyun terdiam kaku di sebelahnya.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" Ucap Joonmyun panik. Ia tak ingin Youngwoon tiba-tiba datang dan merebut kembali Jongin dari tangannya.

Ia tak ingin Jongin di perlakukan dengan buruk seperti dulu lagi oleh mereka. Jongin sudah bahagia hidup bersamanya dan keluarganya kini, ia tak ingin kebahagiaan yang sejak lama Jongin impi-impikan harus hancur karena Youngwoon.

"Youngwoon telah mendapatkan semua yang ingin ia ketahui. Ia juga sudah tahu tentang status Jongin dalam keluarga kita." Jelas Yifan lagi.

"Bagaimana ini, Fan? Aku tak ingin ia tiba-tiba datang dan merenggut kebahagiaan Jongin lagi. Kita harus mempertahankan Jongin dengan keras, Fan. Apapun yang terjadi aku tak ingin kehilangan Jongin. Aku sangat menyayanginya." Ucap Joonmyun dengan suara parau karena ia mulai menangis.

" _Ssst_. Jangan menangis. Percaya padaku. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mempertahankan keluarga kita. Apalagi jika itu tentang Jongin." Ucap Yifan menenangkan sambil mengusap air mata yang mulai deras menumenuruni pipi mulus isterinya.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan Janggeun _appa_ dan Henry. Kita pasti bisa mempertahankan Jongin." Ucap Yifan lagi dengan tegas.

Ia juga tak ingin kehilangan puteri kesayangannya. Apalagi jika itu di tangan Youngwoon. Sampai mati pun ia akan mempertahankan puterinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita akan membicarakan hal ini lebih lanjut dengan Janggeun appa dan Henry. Kita pasti bisa mempertahankan Jongin."

Jongin berdiri kaku di depan pintu kamar _baba_ dan _mama_ -nya dengan yang masih memegangi _handle_ pintu dengan sangat kuat. Kakinya terasa lemas dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras, bahkan bulir-bulir keringat mulai deras membasahi dahinya.

 _Appa_ -nya akan datang dan berusaha mebawanya pulang?

Lelucon macam apa itu?! Sampai mati pun Jongin tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu karena di sinilah rumahnya. Ia juga akan berusaha keras bersama dengan sang _mama_ , _baba_ , _gege_ , _haraboji_ juga _halmeoni_ -nya untuk tetap bertahan di sini. Harus.

Jongin yang sebelumnya berniat untuk memanggil Joonmyun agar wanita paruh baya itu mau memasakan sesuatu untuknya yang merasa lapar di malam hari, kini membatalkan niatnya dan menjalankan kaki-kaki jenjangnya kearah taman belakang rumah Wu untuk menenangkan bathin dan fikirannya.

Juga untuk memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk menolak keluarga Kim.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kim Yejin tengah memperhatikan wajah pucat pasi milik suaminya yang masih belum sadarkan diri sejak tadi siang.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua belas malam tapi matanya masih terasa sangat segar untuk ia bawa mengarungi mimpinya, di tambah perkataan dokter yang tadi menangani sang suami membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit.

" _Tuan Kim baru saja mengalami serangan jantung ringan. Saya memang tidak menemukan riwayat sakit jantung apapun pada tuan Kim, tapi hasil pemeriksaan mengatakan demikian. Dugaan awal saya, tuan Kim merasa sangat terkejut dan tertekan akan suatu hal_."

Suaminya mengalami serangan jantung ringan karena terkejut dan tertekan dengan suatu hal. Ia tahu benar apa suatu hal itu yang telah membuat suaminya terbaring lemah seperti ini.

Puteri kecil mereka yang selalu mereka siska bathin dan fisiknya kini telah menjadi milik keluarga lain. Dan yang membuatnya semakin merasa sakit adalah keluarga baru puterinya saat ini adalah keluarga Wu. Keluarga yang sejak dulu sangat menyayangi Jongin. Tidak seperti mereka.

 _Tess_

Air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang mulai berkeriput. Hatinya terasa sesak dengan keadaan suaminya saat ini dan fakta tentang putrinya yang kini bakan bermarga Wu.

Ia merasa sangat menyesal. Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali, ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Jongin dengan perlakuan yang sama dengan perlakuannya pada Baekhyun.

Dulu ia bahkan menempatkan nama Jongin di dalam kartu keluarga milik Song _ahjumma_ , bukan milik keluarganya. Sejak dulu, dalam kartu keluarganya hanya ada namanya, Kim Youngwoon dan Baekhyun, tak pernah ada nama Jongin disana.

Ia bahkan mengatakan pada semua orang yang mengenalnya bahwa ia hanya memiliki Baekhyun sebagai anaknya. Jongin adalah anak yang di ajak tinggal oleh Song _Ahjumma_ di rumah besarnya.

Sepanjang hidupnya ia juga tak pernah membelikan barang apapun untuk Jongin. Hanya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun yang jadi prioritasnya.

Bahkan perlengkapan Jongin selama ini di belikan oleh Song _ahjumma_ dengan kualitas barang yang jauh berada di bawah kualitas barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Maklumi saja, Song _ahjumma_ adalah seorang pembantu yang gajinya tak seberapa.

Semua hal yang di makan oleh Baekhyun adalah makanan mahal dan bergizi. Tidak seperti Jongin yang memakan makanan sisa keluarganya yang tak habis di makan. Jongin baru bisa memakan makanan lezat saat keluarganya mengadakan sebuah pesta dengan banyak makanan yang tak termakan, jika tidak ya Jongin hanya memakan nasi putih dan sayur mayur yang di masakan oleh Song _Ahjumma_.

Selama hampir enam belas tahun Jongin tinggal bersamanya dalam satu rumah, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia dan suaminya merayakan pesta ulang tahun Jongin. Tidak seperti Baekhyun yang ulang tahunnya setiap tahun di rayakan dengan semarak.

Ia benar-benar merasa jadi ibu paling buruk di dunia saat ini. Berbanding jauh dengan Wu Joonmyun yang selalu memperlakukan Jongin seperti seorang puteri kerajaan.

Yang ia tahu, bahkan sejak Joonmyun masih berstatus wali kelas Jongin dan Baekhyun di Sekolah Dasar, wanita itu selalu memberikan kasih sayang lebih untuk Jongin, seolah Jongin adalah puterinya sendiri.

Dan kini memang benar, Jongin adalah puterinya sendiri.

Tangisan Yejin semakin kencang saat pemikiran itu melintasi otaknya. Tak ada perasaan yang lebih menyakitkan selain perasaan menyesal bagi Yejin dan Youngwoon saat ini.

 _Pluk_

Tangisannya berhenti saat sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di bahunya yang sedang terguncang karena menangis.

Saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya, ia menemukan wajah mengantuk Baekhyun yang di aliri air mata. Baekhyunnya menangis.

"Jangan menangis lagi, _eomma_. Aku tak sanggup lagi melihat _eomma_ menangis." Ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah karena terganggu oleh isakannya yang memaksa untuk di keluarkan.

" _Eomma_ tak sanggup lagi, Baek- _ah_. _Eomma_ tak sanggup lagi." Balas Yejin dengan suara tangis yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

" _Eomma_ tak bisa berkata seperti itu. _Eomma_ harus kuat demi _appa_. _Appa_ sangat membutuhkan _eomma_ saat ini." Ucap Baekhyun lagi yang merasa marah dengan perkataan sang _eomma_.

Tapi Kim Yejin hanya bisa merespon ucapan kesal puterinya dengan suara isak tangis yang semakin kencang.

" _Eomma_ juga harus kuat agar bisa membawa pulang Jongin kembali kerumah." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia berkata seperti itu, demi menenangkan dan menguatkan sang _eomma_. Walau dalam hati Baekhyun terus berteriak _'Sampai mati pun aku tak ingin ia kembali kerumah'_ dengan keras.

"Kau benar, Baek- _ah_. _Eomma_ harus kuat untuk membawa pulang Jongin." Ucap Yejin menyetujui ucapan puterinya, bahkan kini tangisannya telah berhenti dan di gantikan oleh senyum optimis yang menempel erat di bibirnya.

Benar, ia harus kuat untuk membawa pulang Jongin. Ia harus kuat melawan keluarga Wu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wu Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil mewah menuju kediamaan Kim Janggeun, kakek kandung Jongin yang berada di Beijing.

Mereka sudah sepakat untuk membicarakan hal ini pada kakek dan nenek Jongin.

Henry bahkan rela membolos dari kuliahnya demi berkumpul untuk mencari solusi bersama agar mereka bisa tetap memiliki Jongin di sini.

Jongin sedang berkencan bersama Sehun saat ini. Gadis itu sengaja tak di beri tahu jika keluarganya akan mengadakan rapat keluarga di rumah kakek dan neneknya.

Mereka sengaja menutupi fakta yang sebenarnya telah Jongin ketahui.

Mobil mewah yang di kendarai Henry telah memasuki gerbang utama rumah Kim Janggeun yang luas. Dari dalam mobil mereka bisa menemukan Tuan dan Nyonya besar Kim yang sedang menunggu mereka di depan pintu rumah dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Saat keluarga Wu telah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kim, kakek Jongin langsung mempersilakan mereka masuk dengan tak sabar.

Ia harus segera mendiskusikan masalah Jongin secepatnya dengan orang tua Jongin saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa Youngwoon mengetahui keberadaan Jongin saat ini?" Tanya kakek Kim tanpa basa-basi lagi sesaat setelah semua orang telah mendudukan dirinya di ruang keluarga itu.

"Kim Youngwoon menyewa detektif swasta untuk mencari tahu keadaan Jongin saat ini, bahkan ia sudah tahu tentang Jongin dan statusnya di keluarga kami." Ucap Yifan menjelaskan.

"Anak itu pasti sudah mengetahui kebenarannya dan aku sangat yakin jika ia sedang sangat menyesal saat ini. Dia pasti sedang merencanakan perebutan Jongin kembali." Ucap nenek Kim dengan geram setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Yifan.

Walaupun Youngwoon adalah putera kandungnya, ia tak bisa memaafkan perbuatannya pada Jongin selama ini.

"Kami rasa itu akan sedikit sulit untuk Youngwoon bisa membawa Jongin pergi dari keluarga kami karena nama Jongin secara sah terdaftar sebagai puteri kami." Ucap Joonmyun sedikit kesal.

"Ya, dan kita harus mempersulit usaha mereka untuk kembali menyakiti cucuku." Ucap kakek Kim dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Aku setuju, _harabeoji_." Ucap Henry menyetujui ucapan pria tua yang ssudah ia anggap seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan dan menjaga Jongin lebih ketat lagi, Henry- _ah_. Bukan tak mungkin jika Youngwoon akan menculik Jongin." Ucapan nenek Kim membuat Joonmyun sesak nafas mendengarnya.

Bukankan itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk Jongin di culik? Jahat sekali.

Joonmyun sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjaga dan mempertahankan Jongin di sisinya dengan cara apapun. Ia tak ingin puteri kesayangannya harus merasakan sakit karena luka yang sudah lama ia sembukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai, saya balik lagi bawa Mengalah chapter tiga. Saya sengaja update kilat lagi karena saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya karena saya mau minta izin sebentar. Beberapa waktu kedepan saya akan di sibukan sama beberapa hal penting dan sepertinya saya tidak akan punya waktu luang untuk menulis. Tapi tenang aja, kalo nanti saya punya sedikit aja waktu luang, saya akan curi-curi waktu buat nulis lagi. Saya bukan mau hiatus lama atau bahkan berhenti dari dunia fanfic, saya cuma mau izin sebentar karena saya harus mengurus hidup real saya. Harap mengerti dan mianhae, readers-nim.

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **diannurmayasari15**_ : Jongin pasti pulang ke Korea kok, tapi belum sekarang karena keluarga Kim masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berhasil membawa Jongin pulang ke Korea. *Spoiler* Dan soal BBH yang mulai merebut OSH, kamu tunggu aja yaa. :D

 _ **nadoxoxo**_ : Hehe. Sebisa mungkin saya akan membalas review dari semua readers-nim kok walaupun gak saya PM-in satu-satu. :D Soal konflik lainnya kamu tungguin aja ya karena perkiraan saya fanfic kali ini akan panjang. Dan soal HunKai, semoga aja Kai dan Sehun berjodoh ya di fanfic saya ini. Hehe.

 _ **Narundana**_ : Sama-sama, saya update kilat lagi loh. :D Dan ini lanjutannya, di sini juga moment HunKainya udah ada kan? Hehe. Karena fanfic ini bergenre family jadi di awal cerita, moment HunKai/HunBaek/ChanKai nya masih belum ada, saya masih fokus sama masalah keluarga Jongin dulu.

 _ **nabilapermatahati**_ : Jangan baper dong, biar saya aja yang baper dua kali sama EXO gara-gara di tinggal pergi sama WYF dan di tinggal pacaran sama KJI. ㅠ_ㅠ Dan si BBH udah keluar tuh di chapter ini, kamu pasti bakalan semakin sebel sama BBH di sini. Hehe. Terimakasih udah baca dan mereview ya.

 _ **jongienini**_ : Pasti saya lanjut kok, saya gak suka punya utang, apalagi utang fanfic. Dan maaf soal moment HunKainya yang kurang greget. Sebenarnya di chapter ini belum ada moment HunKainya, tapi di sini saya tambahin moment HunKainya special buat kamu yang nanyain moment HunKai. Semoga kamu suka yaa.

 _ **geash**_ : Tenang. Saya ini orang yang anti-mainstream. Jadi karakter dan jalan cerita fanfic saya gak akan sama dengan yang lain. *Sombong* Jadi karakter Jongin di sini saya buat super kuat. :D

 _ **novisaputri09**_ : Semoga saja Sehun untuk Jongin dan Jongin untuk Sehun ya di fanfic saya ini. :P Terimakasih udah mau baca dan mereview yaa.

 _ **kanzujackson jk:**_ Ya ampun, saya seneng banget loh ada yang mereview dengan banyak kata kaya kamu, gak cuma kata "Next" yang bikin gemes aja. Hehe. Kamu berdoa aja ya semoga ending fanfic ini happy. Karena jujur aja, saya belum nentuin ending dari fanfic ini. Hehe.

 _ **dnrkaixo**_ : Sabar ya, dan sepertinya kamu akan butuh lumayan banyak tissue waktu baca chapter-chapter berikutnya dari fanfic ini. Dan soal Sehun, spertinya dia akan ... *Rahasia* Hehe.

 _ **chelseaniki**_ : Aduh saya di tagih fanfic IGTTFTCOD. ㅠ_ㅠ Maaf ya, sepertinya kamu masih perlu nunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi untuk baca chapter berikutnya karena seperti alasan saya di atas dan jujur, saya sedikit hilang feeling dengan fanfic itu karena ada nama Krystal di sana. ㅠ_ㅠ Saya merasa bersalah karena Krystal kan sesungguhnya sama KJI, bukan sama OSH. Tapi di fanfic ini dia saya pasangkan dengan OSH.

 _ **jjong86**_ : Kamu masih belum ngerti ya? Maaf ya,karena saya sengaja masih main rahasia-rahasiaan di fanfic ini. Hehe. Dan ini saya lanjut, tapi saya gak janji kalo Jongim gak terlalu di sakiti di fanfic ini. Dan orang ketiganya pasti PCY kok. :D

 _ **chelseaniki**_ : Hehe. Jongin harus di godain biar hidupnya gak terlalu biru lah ya. Dan terimakasih sudah suka sama fanfic saya. :D

 _ **At last, Terimakasih, Thank You, Gracias,**_ _ **감사함니다**_ _ **,**_ _ **ありがちうございます**_ _ **,**_ _ **谢谢**_ _ **. Dan, tunggu saya lagi yaaa.. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review, thanks before. :D**_


	4. Seoul National University?

_**Mengalah**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Preview Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Ya, dan kita harus mempersulit usaha mereka untuk kembali menyakiti cucuku." Ucap kakek Kim dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Aku setuju, _harabeoji_." Ucap Henry menyetujui ucapan pria tua yang ssudah ia anggap seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau harus lebih memperhatikan dan menjaga Jongin lebih ketat lagi, Henry- _ah_. Bukan tak mungkin jika Youngwoon akan menculik Jongin." Ucapan nenek Kim membuat Joonmyun sesak nafas mendengarnya.

Bukankan itu sama saja dengan mengatakan bahwa sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk Jongin di culik? Jahat sekali.

Joonmyun sudah memutuskan bahwa ia akan menjaga dan mempertahankan Jongin di sisinya dengan cara apapun. Ia tak ingin puteri kesayangannya harus merasakan sakit karena luka yang sudah lama ia sembukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kim Yejin tengah menunggui suaminya yang masih betah berbaring di atas ranjang yang di sediakan pihak rumah sakit dan menutup kedua matanya sejak kemarin siang.

Di pagi hari yang berhujan dan keadaan kamar inap Youngwoon yang dingin dan terasa sepi semakin membuat perasaan Yejin biru.

Semakin di fikirkan, semakin banyak rasa menyesal dan sakit yang di dapatkan.

Ia sadar apa yang dulu di lakukannya adalah hal yang sangat salah dan bodoh.

Ya, bodoh. Kini ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya perbuatannya dulu pada Jongin hanya dengan alasan mempertahankan rumah tangganya bersama pria paling ia cintai seumur hidupnya.

Dulu, saat Jongin lahir ke dunia ini, tak ada sosok Youngwoon yang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Hanya ada sang mertua dan Baekhyun kecilnya yang belum bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ia masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas apa yang Youngwoon ucapkan di suatu pagi di ruang inap bersalinnya.

" _Aku memaafkan kesalahanmu tapi sampai mati pun aku tak akan menerima anak ini. Sekarang pilihannya ada di tanganmu. Jika kau pilih anak ini, maka kita bercerai. Atau jika kau memilihku, buang jauh-jauh anak ini."_

Dan dengan segala kebodohan, rasa bersalah dan rasa takut yang menguasai fikirannya saat itu, dengan berat hati ia menyetujui ucapan sang suami.

Ia mengalami perang bathin yang sangat berat saat itu. Inginnya ia tetap memiliki Jongin sebagai puteri bungsunya dan Youngwoon sebagai suaminya. Tapi kehidupan mengharuskannya untuk memilih.

Ia pernah berfikiran untuk memilih Jongin lalu membawa Baekhyun pergi bersamanya dan meninggalkan Youngwoon. Tapi hidupnya yang sebatang kara membuat ia membatalkan niatnya.

Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya meninggal saat umurnya masih enam belas tahun karena penyakit kanker yang mengerogoti otaknya.

Sejak remaja ia telah bekerja keras untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan membayar biaya sekolahnya.

Ia bertemu dengan Youngwoon saat ia sedang bekerja sebagai tukang sapu di sebuah restoran sederhana yang ternyata berdekatan dengan rumah orang tua Youngwoon.

Sejak saat itu hidupnya mulai membaik. Ia di terima di keluarga Youngwoon yang cukup berada dengan alasan bahwa ia adalah gadis baik dan pekerja keras.

Di usianya yang ke dua puluh tahun, ia menerima pinangan Youngwoon dengan bahagia.

Satu tahun setelahnya ia dan Youngwoon di karuniai seorang bayi kecil cantik yang mereka beri nama Kim Baekhyun.

Hidupnya bersama Youngwoon dan Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat baik dan sesuai dengan segala harapannya saat muda tentang pernikahan.

Tapi ia sadar, tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Begitupula dengan jalan cerita pernikahannya bersama Youngwoon.

Malam itu ia merasakan sebuah perasaan yang familiar tapi belum di sadarinya. Ia sangat menginginkan _tteokbeoki_ yang biasa di jual di persimpangan komplek perumahannya dengan Youngwoon.

Lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Kim Sungjae yang sedang menikmati _soju_ nya dengan tenang. Sebagai isteri yang baik, Yejin berusaha sopan dan ramah pada Sungjae yang berstatus sebagai sahabat Youngwoon sejak SMA.

Tapi niat ramahnya tak berjalan sesuai rencana. Ia ikut mabuk malam itu bersama Sungjae di kedai _tteokbeoki_ langgananya.

Ia tak pernah bisa mengingat apapun yang terjadi malam itu, tak peduli seberapa keras pun ia berusaha. Ingatannya hanya hitam. Tapi dengan samar ia bisa meningat bahwa bukan hanya dirinya dan Sungjae yang berada di dalam kamar _motel_ malam itu.

Ia bisa mengingat dengan samar wajah Yoon Sijang yang sedang menyeringai remeh kearahnya yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang murahan yang di sediakan pihak _motel_.

Dan pagi hari setelahnya ia bisa merasakan sebuah lengan tak familiar yang melingkar indah di pinggangnya yang mulai kembali berisi.

Dengan cepat ia menggentakan pelukan ringan itu dari tubuhnya hingga membuat Sungjae terbangun dari tidurnya.

Sungjae meminta maaf hingga meneteskan air matanya pada Yejin. Pria itu benar-benar merasa bersalah karena fikirnya ia telah meniduri isteri dari sahabat terbaiknya sendiri dalam keadaan tak sadarnya.

Yejin masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas apa saja kata-kata permohonan maaf yang pria itu ucapkan padanya disela isak tangis yang luar biasa kencangnya.

Dan Yejin tak sejahat itu untuk tak memaafkan seorang pria yang benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal akan perbuatannya.

Ia dan Sungjae sepakat untuk merahasiakan kejadian memalukan itu pada Youngwoon maupun pada isteri Sungjae sendiri.

Tapi hari itu Youngwoon datang dengan langkah lebar dan langsung menampar wajahnya dengan keras. Bahkan Youngwoon sempat menunjukan foto-fotonya bersama Sungjae yang terlelap di atas ranjang tanpa busana.

Dan semua hal buruk itu terjadi.

Mulai dari Youngwoon yang tak mau mengakui Jongin sebagai puterinya sampai Youngwoon yang membeda-bedakan kasih sayang yang di berikannya pada Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Awalnya Yejin merasa sangat marah dan tak terima pada perlakuan Youngwoon karena walau bagaimanapun juga Jongin adalah puteri yang keluar dari rahimnya sendiri.

Tapi lagi-lagi perasaannya harus di kalahkan dengan ancaman Youngwoon tentang perceraian dan Baekhyun yang tak akan menjadi miliknya.

Dan tanpa sadar ia mulai bersikap buruk pada Jongin seperti yang Youngwoon inginkan.

Bahkan hingga puterinya pergi meninggalkannya untuk mengejar kebahagiaanya bersama keluarga Wu, ia masih bersikap buruk pada Jongin.

Hingga kebenaran itu mulai terungkap.

Di pagi hari yang cerah, keluarganya kedatangan tamu yang sangat tak di inginkan. Sungjae datang bersama sebuah surat berlabelkan lambang rumah sakit ternama di Amerika di tangannya.

Youngwoon marah besar dan memukuli Sungjae dengan membabi buta.

Tapi perkataan yang Sungjae ucapkan saat itu dengan seketika membuat Youngwoon yang di kuasai amarahnya terdiam kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

" _Anak itu bukan milikku. Aku mandul sejak lahir, bagaimana bisa Yejin mengandung anakku saat isteriku sendiri pun tak bisa mengandung anakku?!"_

Dengan sabar Sungjae menjelaskan alasan keadatangannya hari itu.

Ia menjelaskan segalanya dengan sangat rinci hingga membuat Youngwoon hanya bisa terdiam sambil menangis kencang mendengarnya.

Kejadian belasan tahun itu adalah skenario penghancuran yang Sijang susun. Karena Sijang merasa iri pada Youngwoon yang bisa dengan mudah di angkat menjadi wakil direktut perusahaan di usia yang cukup muda.

Bahkan Sungjae juga menunjukan kertas vonis yang dokter berikan sejak tahun 1990. Empat tahun sebelum Jongin lahir di dunia ini.

Dunia Youngwoon dan Yejin runtuh dengan dahsyat saat itu juga. Apalagi saat Youngwoon yang diam-diam melakukan tes DNA dengan beberapa barang pribadi milik Jongin yang tertinggal di rumah besanya, dan dengan hasil yang semakin membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

Kim Jongin 99,99% puteri kandung Kim Youngwoon.

Jadi malam di mana Yejin amat menginginkan _tteokbeoki_ karena ia tengah mengandung Jongin dalam usia muda. Ia telah memiliki Jongin di dalam rahimnya bahkan sebelum kejadian memalukan itu terjadi.

Dan mulai saat itu lah Youngwoon dan Yejin memulai usahanya untuk meminta maaf pada Jongin yang berada di Beijing. Namun semuanya berakhir sia-sia, Jogin selalu mengabaikan semua usahanya.

Mulai dari telponnya yang selalu di _reject_ oleh Jongin hingga pesan singkatnya yang tak pernah terbalas.

Tapi mereka bisa mengerti dengan baik perasaan kecewa dan benci yang mungkin bersarang dengan erat di hati puteri kecil mereka.

Maka Yongwoon dan Yejin memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Jongin kembali kerumah mereka dan memperbaiki segala hal yang dulu mereka hancurkan pada Jongin.

Semoga saja usaha mereka berhasil.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Saat ini jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan malam, Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry tengah berkumpul di ruang _televisi_ dan menonton acara komedi sambil menunggu Jongin yang belum kembali dari kencannya bersama Sehun.

Yifan tengah mengalungkan lengannya dengan nyaman ke pinggang ramping milik Joonmyun dan Henry tengah menikmati setoples keripik kentang di pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita membayar _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga Jongin saat di luar rumah saja?" Perkataan tiba-tiba yang Joonmyun ucapkan membuat Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada acara komedi yang sedang di tontonnya pada Joonmyun.

Henry bahkan menghentikan kegiatan nikmatnya menghabisi kripik kentang pedas yang di buat sang mama di tangannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _airen_ *?Jongin pasti akan marah kalau mengetahuinya." Jawab Yifan dengan pandangan sangsi yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Benar apa yang _baba_ ucapkan, _ma_. Jongin tak akan suka dengan ide ini." Tambah Henry menyetujui ucapan sang _baba_.

"Tapi _mama_ sangat khawatir pada adikmu, Hen- _ah_." Balas Joonmyun dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Henry yang melihatnya ikut merasa sedih.

"Tapi bukan dengan membayar _bodyguard_ untuk menjaga Jongin seperti ini, _airen_." Ucap Yifan lagi dengan nada perhatiannya.

Ia mengerti sekali denga perasaan khawatir yang saat ini di rasakan oleh isterinya.

"Lalu bagaimana lagi? Kau dengat sendirikan kata _eomma_ , bukan tak mungkin Youngwoon akan menculik Jongin dari kita." Jelas Joonmyun dengan ai mata yang mulai menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Kita bisa melindungi Jongin dengan baik tanpa perlu menyewa _bodyguard_ , _airen_. Henry bersedia menjaga Jongin lebih ketat lagi dan Sehun pasti mau menjaga Jongin saat ia bersama Jongin. Percaya padaku." Balas Yifan pengertian.

"Lalu bagaimana, Fan? Aku sangat takut. _Hiks_." Ucap Joonmyun dengan sebuah isak tangis pelan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Yifan yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Joonmyun saat ini. Mereka telah menganggap Jongin sebagai puteri mereka sejak Jongin masih kelas satu sekolah dasar hingga saat ini Jongin duduk di tahun terakhir SMA.

Sudah belasan tahun mereka hidup dengan menyayangi Jongin seperti darah daging mereka sendiri, apalagi Henry yang menerima kehadiran Jongin dengan sangat bahagia.

Membuat keluarga semakin terasa sempurna.

" _Mama_ tenang saja. Aku tak akan kemana-mana. Aku akan ikut berjuang bersama _mama_ , _baba_ dan Henry _gege_." Ucapan Jongin yang telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk membuat Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry menegang seketika.

Jongin memang telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sejak Joonmyun mengutarakan niatnya menyewa _bodyguard_ untuk menjaganya.

Jongin mendengar semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Terutama tentang keluarga Kim yang bukan tak mungkin berniat menculiknya.

"Jo-jongin. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana, sayang?" Tanya Joonmyun dengan terbata-bata sambil berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memegangi tas selempangnya di depan pintu, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sejak mama ingin menyewa _bodyguard_ untukku." Jawab Jongin pelan di dalam pelukan hangat milik Joonmyun.

"Jongin- _ah_. _Mama_... _Mama_ hanya... Hanya ingin kau... Ingin kau-"

"Aku mengerti, _ma_." Jongin memotong ucapan terbata milik Joonmyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaan _mama_ dan aku juga tak ingin jauh dari _mama_ , _baba_ apalagi Henry _gege_." Ucap Jongin lagi yang kali ini di tambahkan sebuah senyuman manis yang menenangkan di bibir tebalnya, membuat Yifan dan Henry yang melihatnya ikut merasa tenang.

"Sayang. _Mama_ sangat menyayangimu." Ucap Joonmyun dengan suara isak tangis yang mulai terdengar kencang. Ia terharu mendengar ucapan puterinya.

"Jongie juga sangat menyayangi _mama_. Maka dari itu, mari berusaha bersama-sama." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman indah, walaupun kedua mata bulatnya mulai tergenangi air mata.

"Tentu, sayang. Tentu." Ucap Joonmyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping tapi berisi milik puterinya.

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suasana kantin sekolah saat istirahat jam makan siang tiba memang selalu ramai seperti ini. Meja-meja yang di sediakan pihak sekolah bahkan tak ada yang kosong. Tapi beruntung sekali karena hari ini Jongin masih bisa menikmati makan siangnya bersama Sehun dan Zitao di sebuah meja yang berada di sudut kantin.

Jujur saja Jongin masih merasa sedikit malu jika bertemu dengan Zitao karena kejadian kemarin sore di kelasnya. Tapi Sehun bilang tak perlu merasa malu pada teman yang sering mempermalukannya. Ah, mengingat ekspresi sebal Sehun saat mengatakannya membuat Jongin tersenyum.

"Ada apa denganmu, Jong? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu. Membuatku takut saja."

Senyuman indah yang terpasang erat di wajah Jongin seketika luntur tergantikan ekpresi wajah datar seperti milik Sehun saat ia mendengar ucapan menyebalkan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Zitao.

"Nah. Sekarang kau memasang ekspresi menyebalkan seperti milik Sehun. Kalian benar-benar pasangan menyebalkan." Tambah Zitao sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah manis Jongin dengan sumpit yang masih mejepit sepotong kecil danging ayam di tangannya.

"Kau yang menyebalkan, panda." Ucap Sehun sinis sambil menurunkan paksa sebelah tangan Zitao yang dengan kurang ajarnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah manis milik kekasihnya.

" _Aha_! Kau pasti masih kesal karena kejadian kemarin sore itu kan? Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan diri kalian yang berciuman panas seperti itu di dalam kelas." Ucap Zitao dengan santai dengan suara cukup keras. Membuat beberapa siswa lain yang sedang makan di sekitar mereka jadi menatap Jongin dan Sehun dengan pandangan menggoda.

Ahh, Jongin malu sekali di tatapi seperti itu.

Apalagi Sehun yang kini sudah menginjak sadis sebelah kaki Zitao di kolong meja hingga membuat pemuda panda itu memekik keras karena kesakitan.

" _Yak_! Oh Sehun. Kau kejam sekali padaku! Kakiku sakit sekali karena kau injak." Teriakan kesal Zitao hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh Sehun yang kini memilih untuk melanjutkan makan siangnya dengan tenang, mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan menyebalkan yang mengarah padanya dan Jongin.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kenapa mempermalukan kami seperti itu?!" Ucap Jongin dengan perasaan kesal yang ia tahan dengan sangat keras. Awalnya ia berniat memukulkan apa saja yang bisa di genggamnya kekepala Zitao dengan keras, tapi ia jadi merasa tak tega setelah melihat ekspresi kesakitan yang muncul di wajah itu setelah Sehun menginjak kakinya.

"Sekarang kau juga menyalahkanku?!" Ucap Zitao tak percaya. Jongin itu selalu membelanya saat ia menjadi korban keusilah Sehun, tapi kenapa Jongin malah ikut menyalahkannya.

"Sudah. Jangan ribut lagi. Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucapan bernada serius yang Sehun ucapkan membuat Zitao dan Jongin mengentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka dan mengalihkan perhatian pada Sehun.

"Ada apa, Hun? Ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara lembut membuat Zitao memutar matanya sebal. Jongin selalu seperti ini jika berbicara dengan Sehun. Membuat iri saja.

"Ya. _Appa_ menyuruhku melanjutkan kuliahku di SNU." Jawaban yang Sehun ucapkan membuat tubuh Jongin terdiam kaku di tempatnya.

SNU? Bukankah universitas itu ada di Seoul?

"K-kenapa harus SNU? Di Beijing juga banyak universitas bagus." Tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan dan terbata-bata.

"Karena kami akan kembali ke Korea setelah aku menyelesaikan SMA ku di sini. _Appa_ di pindah tugaskan ke Seoul." Jawab Sehun sambil menatap mata Jongin dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tak mau meninggalkan Jongin di Beijing. Tapi ia lebih tak mau meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya di Seoul. Ia adalah anak yang sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun di tambah dengan pandangan sendu yang Sehun layangkan padanya hanya bisa terdiam dan tak menyadari bahwa setetes air mata mulai menuruni pipi tembamnya.

"Jangan menangis, Jong. Aku jadi tak ingin pergi jika kau menangis seperti ini." Ucap Sehun dengan nada frustrasi yang kental saat ia melihat gadisnya menangis karena dirinya.

"A-aku... Aku... Aku tidak tahu, Hun." Ucap Jongin pelan sambil menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah di tengah kerumunan siswa di kantin yang sedang sangat ramai seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke Seoul? Kudengar SNU juga memiliki fakultas tehknik yang sangat bagus. Kau kan sangat ingin menjadi arsitek. Kita bisa kuliah bersama di SNU." Ucap Sehun berusaha membujuk Jongin.

Ia memang pernah berpikir untuk membawa Jongin tinggal di Seoul bersamanya, tapi ia merasa sedikit pesimis karena ia tahu Joonmyun _ahjumma_ pasti tak akan mengizinkannya, Joonmyun sangat menyayangi Jongin dan Sehun mengerti itu.

"Sepertinya tak bisa, Hun. Joonmyun _ahjumma_ dan Henry _gege_ tak akan mengizinkannya. Kau tahu seperti apa Joonmyun _ahjumma_ dan Henry _gege_ pada Jongin." Ucap Zitao memecah keheningan yang tercipta karena Jongin yang malah sibuk terdiam sambil memandangi makanannya yang hampir habis dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tak ingin tinggal jauh dari Jongin." Jawab Sehun dengan suara lirih yang membuat Jongin merasa tak tega saat mendengarnya.

"Beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya, Hun. Aku juga perlu bertanya pada _mama_ dan _baba_. Aku tak mungkin memutuskannya seorang diri." Ucapan lembut yang Jongin katakan membuat sebuah binar harapan terpancar terang dari wajah putus asa milik Sehun.

"Tentu, sayang. Bicaralah saat kau yakin pada keputusanmu." Jawab Sehun dengan nada bahagia dan wajah cerahnya, membuat Jongin tak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak akan melanjutkan sekolahku di China." Ucapan tiba-tiba yang keluar dari mulut Zitao membuat Sehun dan Jongin yang sebelumnya saling memandang dengan spontan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang kini tengah menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Sepertinya obrolan pengisi waktu makan siang mereka akan membahas hal-hal yang cukup serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau akan kuliah di luar negeri?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menuntut.

"Ya. Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di Prancis. Aku ingin belajar menjadi _patisier_ * di Paris, seperti cita-citaku." Ucap Zitao dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tertanam di bibir tipisnya.

"Kalian tega sekali ingin meninggalkanku sendirian di sini." Ucap Jongin merajuk.

"Makanya kau ikut dengan Sehun agar tidak di tinggal sendirian di sini." Ucapan santai yang di katakan Zitao membuat Jongin berfikir keras di dalam hatinya.

Ia tak ingin jauh dari Sehun. Ia ingin ikut kemanapun Sehun pergi, asal bukan Korea. Ia benar-benar tak ingin menginjakan kakinya kembali di negeri kelahirannya itu. Di tambah keluarganya yang pasti tak akan memberikan restu jika ia ingin pergi ke Negeri itu.

Jongin merasa dilema.

Sepertinya ia akan membahas masalah ini dengan serius nanti malam bersama _baba_ , _mama_ dan _gege_ nya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seorang pria paruh baya mulai mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan. Kepalanya serasa seperi di hantam sesuatu dengan sangat kuat saat ia berhasil membuka kedua matanya dengan sempurna. Sepertinya cahaya terang dari lampu bohlam yang membuat kepalanya sangat sakit. Di tambah lagi dengan jantungnya yang bergetak sangat cepat, membuatnya sedikit sulit untuk menarik nafas.

Saat ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan, ia menemukan kepala Baekhyun yang di hias dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk _strawberry_ yang lucu sedang terletak lemas di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun sedang tertidur.

Ah, ia mulai mengingatnya sekarang. Pasti saat ini ia sedang berada di dalam kamar inap di sebuah rumah sakit karena kemarin ia pingsan di kantornya.

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari jeratan infus guna mengelus rambut halus kecokelatan milik puteri sulungnya dengan lembut.

Pandanganya mulai mengabur saat ia merasa adanya air yang mulai menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali menangis.

Andai ia bisa mengelus lembut rambut milik Jongin seperti ia mengelus rambut milik Baekhyun. Seperti ini.

Rasa sesaknya kembali bertambah saat sebuah perasaan bernama penyesalan yang belakangan ini mulai familiar dengannya kembali datang dan merasuki relung terdalam hatinya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan perasaan menyakitkan ini? Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan perasaan ini. Yang ingin ia rasakan adalah perasaan lega dan bahagia yang mungkin hanya bisa ia dapatkan saat puteri kecilnya bersedia kembali ke rumah besarnya.

Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali mewujudkannya.

" _Appa_.. _Appa_ sudah sadar?" Ucapan pelan yang keluar dari bibir tipis milik Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya berada di awang-awang.

" _Ne_ , sayang. Appa sudah sadar." Jawab Youngwoon dengan suara paraunya.

"Syukurlah. _Appa_ tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Aku takut." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menangis sedih di hadapan sang ayah. Ia benar-benar takut harus kehilangan ayahnya.

" _Appa_ di sini, sayang. Jangan takut. _Appa_ tak akan meninggalkan, Baekie." Ucap Youngwoon berusaha menenangkan puterinya yang kini malah menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks." Tapi Baekhyun hanya mampu meresponnya dengan isak tangis yang semakin kencang.

" _Aigoo_. Kenapa tangisanmu semakin kencang, sayang? Dimana _eomma_?" Tanya Youngwoon sambil menggerakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap air mata yang dengan kurang ajarnya menuruni pipi mulus milik Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ sedang menemui detektif Eun. Ingin membicarakan tentang Jongin." Jawab di sela-sela tangisnya Baekhyun.

Kim Youngwoon hanya bisa terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan saat mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Yejin tengah menemui detektif Eun untuk membahas tentang Jongin yang ia yakini sekali sebenarnya mereka tengah menyusun rencana untuk membawa Jongin kembali. Ya, semoga saja rencana itu berhasil membuat puteri bungsunya kembali.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keluarga Wu tengah menikmati _quality_ _time_ mereka bersama malam ini. Joonmyun dan Jongin yang sedang sibuk membahas _fashion_ yang terpampang di sebuah majalah juga Yifan dan Henry yang tengah berperang untuk menumbangkan satu sama lain di dalam _video_ _game_ yang sedang mereka mainkan.

Cuaca yang sedang cerah dan langit yang di penuhi bintang membuat suasanyannya menjadi semakin sempurna bagi Yifan dan keluarga untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

 _ **'Person 1 Is Lose'**_

Kalimat besar itu terpampang dengan sangat besar di sebuah _televisi_ datar di hadapan Henry dan Yifan yang kini tengah cemberut karena kembali di kalahkan oleh puteranya.

" _Baba_ kalah lagi. _Baba_ harus membelikanku sepatu yang minggu lalu kutunjukkan pada _baba_ , ya? Bagaimana kalau besok saja belinya? Aku tak ada jadwal kuliah besok." Ucap Henry sambil bersorak senang.

"Apa katamu?! Jangan harap! Dua minggu lalu _baba_ baru membelikan _skate_ _board_ yang kini hanya bersandar tak berguna di kamarmu. _Skate_ _board_ itu mahal sekali, Henry. Dan sekarang kau kembali ingin memeras _baba_? _No no no."_ Tolak Yifan dengan telak.

"Tapi _baba_ sudah berjanji tadi. Kalau _baba_ kalah, _baba_ akan membelikanku sepatu itu." Balas Henry dengan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Kapan _baba_ berjanji?! Mulai berani menipu _baba_ , huh? Rasakan ini." Ucap Yifan sambil memukulkan bantal _sofa_ yang ada di samping tubuhnya ke tubuh Henry dengan kuat, membuat pemuda itu berteriak meminta pertolongan pada sang mama.

" _Mama, help me!_ " Teriak Henry tak tahu diri. Kencang sekali, bagaimana kalau ada tetangga yang mendengarnya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik _baba_ ikut Jongie dan mama saja di sini. Banyak yang ingin Jongie tunjukan pada baba dan semoga saja _baba_ bersedia membelikannya." Ucap Jongin menggoda Yifan yang sedang memukuli Henry dengan bantal _sofa_.

" _No_! Pasti dompet _baba_ akan berteriak kelaparan kalau _baba_ ikut melihat majalah itu bersama kalian. Kalian pasti meminta banyak _dress_ , sepatu, tas dan apapun itu yang kalian lihat. _No no no._ "Jawab Yifan sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Nah, itu baba tahu. Ya? Ada _dress_ yang sangat indah. Jongie ingin sekali. Kata mama Jongie akan cantik jika memakai _dress_ itu. Ya.. Ya.. Ya..." Ucap Jongin yang sedang berusaha membujuk babanya. Bahkan kini gadis itu sudah duduk di sebelah sang baba sambil memegangi sebuah majalah _fashion_ yang terbuka dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah _dress_ putih selutut yang indah.

Membuat Henry berteriak "Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Jong." dengan keras karena sang _baba_ tak lagi memukulinya dengan bantal _sofa_. Pemuda sipit itu segera berlari menjauhi sang _baba_ dan mendudukan tubunya di sebelah Joonmyun.

Mata Yifan melirik _dress_ yang Jongin tunjuk dengan cepat. Benar apa yang puterinya ucapkan, _dress_ nya indah sekali. _Dress_ berwarna putih yang hanya di hiasi dengan motif kupi-kupu berwarna biru di bagian bawah _dress_ nya. Sangat _simple_ tapi terlihat sempurna. Ia jadi ingin membelikannya untuk Jongin. Tapi saat matanya melirik nominal harga yang tercetak di bawah gambar _dress_ itu, ia jadi mengurungkan niatnya.

Astaga, hanya sebuah _dress_ seperti itu saja harganya sampai delapan puluh lima dollar. Ya ampun, Yifan heran memikirkannya.

Ia saja hanya membeli sebuah kemeja seharga lima belas _dollar_ dan itu sudah mahal menurutnya. Ck. Ck. Ck. Dasar wanita.

" _Baba_ , bagaimana? Bolehkan? _Gege_ saja di belikan _skate board_ seharga tujuh puluh _dollar_ , masa aku tidak." Ucap Jongin sambil menampilkan wajah mengemaskannya. Wajah yang biasa ia tampilkan saat sedang merayu _mama_ , _baba_ dan _gege_ -nya.

"Tapi ini mahal sekali, Sayang." Tolak Yifan dengan suara pelan. Sebenarnya ia merasa tak kuasa ingin menolaknya.

"Sudahlah, Fan. Belikan saja. Hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah kelulusannya bulan depan." Ucap Joonmyun dengan senyuman.

Yifan yang mendengarnya langsung merasa setuju dengan ucapan sang isteri, tapi tidak dengan Jongin yang malah terdiam kaku hingga tak sadar majalah yang sedari tadi di pegangnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras.

Yifan, Joonmyun dan Henry memandang heran Jongin yang tak bergerak di tempatnya duduk saat ini.

"Ada apa, sayang? _Baba_ bersedia membelikannya dan menjadikannya hadiah kelulusanmu. Kau tak perlu seperti ini." Ucap Yifan dengan pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Jongin yang masih saja terdiam kaku di dalam pelukannya.

"Dan kau akan kuliah dimana, Jong? Di kampus yang sama dengaku kan?" Pertanyaan yang Henry layangkan semakin membuat tubuh Jongin kaku.

"Jongie, ada apa, sayang?" Kini Joonmyun lah yang bertanya.

"Jongie ingin kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan Sehun. Boleh kan?" Ucap Jongin dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Tentu saja boleh, sayang. Mama justru senang jika kau dan Sehun kuliah di kampus yang sama. Mama jadi merasa tenang karena ada Sehun yang akan melindungimu saat di kampus." Jawab Joonmyun dengan senyuman keibuan yang tertanam erat di bibirnya.

"Memang Sehun akan kuliah dimana?" Tanya Yifan saat Jongin hanya diam saja di pelukannya.

"I-itu..., Sehun akan kuliah di..., di.., hmmmm.., di SNU, _ba_." Ucap Jongin dengan terbata-bata dan dengan suara pelan tapi tetap sanggup di dengar semua orang yang ada di sana.

"SNU? _Seoul National University_? Kau akan kuliah di Seoul?" Pekikan Henry membuat Joonmyun menajamkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Kau ingin kembali ke Korea hanya karena ingin terus bersama Sehun?!" Ucap Joonmyun dengan nada bicara tak percaya.

" _N-ne, mama._ " Jawab Jongin dengan suara pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya dalam di pelukan Yifan.

"Maafkan Jongie." Ucap Jongin lagi dengan suara super pelan yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Yifan yang tengah memeluknya.

"Ya, sayang. Jangan menangis, baba mengeri keinginanmu. Dulu _Baba_ juga ikut kuliah ke Seoul bersama _mama_ -mu dulu karena ingin selalu bersama _mama_. _Baba_ mengerti perasaanmu. Biar _baba_ yang akan berbicara pada _mama_." Ucap Yifan pelan sambil berusaha menenangkan Jongin dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih, _baba_." Jawab Jongin dengan suara paraunya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi bagaimana hasil dari permbicaraanmu dengan detektif Eun?" Tanya Youngwoon pada Yejin tengah menyuapi makan malamnya dengan sabar.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tak yakin. Tadi detektif Eun menyarankan agar kita mendatangi rumah keluarga Wu dan berbicara dengan mereka secara baik-baik. Itu satu-satunya cara yang tersisa." Jawab Yejin sambil terus menyuapi bubur pada sang suami.

"Ya. Aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Apa yang selama ini kita usahakan tak di respon baik dengan baik oleh Jongin. Kurasa satu-satunya jalan adalah berdiskusi dengan keluarga Wu." Balas Youngwoon menyetujui.

"Ya, dan cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa secepatnya pergi ke Beijing untuk membawa pulang Jongin." Jawab Yejin dengan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha agar cepat sembuh. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Jongin." Ucap Yongwoon menyetujui ucapan sang isteri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Happy birthday buat Lu Han Gege walaupun udah telat. Hehe. :D**_

Hai, saya balik lagi bawa fanfic Mengalah chapter empat, saya harap kalian suka. Saya menulis chapter empat ini selama berhari-hari lho. Saya benar-benar mencuri waktu di sela-sela jam makan siang dan jam sholat dzuhur. Hehe. Setelah sholat dzuhur, saya langsung ngambil handphone dan nulis lanjutan cerita ini di Pollaris Office sambil makan siang, jadi maafkan saya kalau banyak sekali typo di chapter ini. Hehe.

Dan kemarin saya dapet review tidak menyenangkan dari salah satu readers. Sebenarnya saya sudah menunggu review seperti ini sejak lama. Saya justru menunggu review berisi flame alih-alih berisi pujian dan ucapan semangat, karena menurut saya bash adalah sebuah ungkapan semangat paling menguatkan. Diawal saya nulis cerita dengan Kai sebagai Uke/wanita, saya udah di beri peringatan sama salah satu author Kai Uke di FFN ini, dia bilang akan ada HunHan dan KaiSoo stan yang tak akan segan membash cerita saya. Dan benar sekali. Tapi saya gak apa-apa kok. Saya malah cekikikan waktu baca reviewnya. **Bahkan sekarang saya juga mulai di terror dengan isi pesan "You bitch." atau "Tolol." atau "Sampah." dan bahkan ada "Mati saja." di e-mail dan bahkan akun line pribadi saya**. Ibu saya pasti akan nangis kalau tahu anak yang di rawatnya sejak kecil malah di suruh mati saja oleh oknum tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi lagi-lagi saya cuma cekikikan bacanya. Hehe. Saya ini bukan anak kecil yang akan menciut cuma karena bashing seperti itu, saya ini manusia mental titanium. *Sombong* _**Jadi untuk para flamers, Selamat berjuang keras untuk meruntukan pertahanan saya. Tembok pertahanan saya lebih tinggdan kuat dari tembok besar China. Haha.**_

 _ **Special Thanks To:**_

 _ **Kai886:**_ Baru nemu ya?Selamat bergabung kalu begitu. :D Dan Baekhyun emang suka jahat begitu di fanfic ini. :D Dan soal cepet update, maaf, saya gak bisa janji. ㅠ_ㅠ

 _ **jongienini:**_ Pasti di lanjut kok. :D Baekhyun kan gak mau berbagi sama adiknya, serakah ya dia. Dan soal kissing HunKai itu, sebenarnya saya gak yakin dengan scene itu. Tapi kalau menurutmu hot, ya syukurlah. :D

 _ **cute:**_ Terimakasih ya sudah bersedia membaca dan merivew fanfic saya. :D

 _ **ringdingdong:**_ Terimakasih ya sudah mau baca dan bahkan mereview fanfic saya ini. Ada satu hal yang mau saya bicarakan sama kamu, _**kamu minta saya untuk menghargai imajinasi kamu sebagai HunHan dan KaiSoo stan tapi kamu tidak menghargai imajinasi saya sebagai HunKai/ChanKai/KrisKai stan. Apa itu adil? Tidak.**_ Saya ini penegak keadilan. Jadi saya tidak akan melakukan suatu hal yang tidak adil bagi kedua belah pihak. _**Dan soal kata-katamu yang bilang saya tolol itu, terimakasih loh**_. Satu dosa saya sudah kamu tanggung di akhirat nanti karena kamu malah mengata-ngatai saya. Jadi saran saya, sering-sering ya mengurangi dosa saya. Hehe. :D Jujur saja, review dari kamu malah terasa seperti lecutan semangat untuk saya melanjutkan fanfic-fanfic saya.

 _ **novisaputri09:**_ Baekhyun emang serakah di fanfic saya ini dan semoga saja keluarga Kim gagal membawa pulang Jongin lagi ya. :D

 _ **kanzujackson jk:**_ Wahh jangan gitu dong, kalau Baekhyun dan orang tua Jongin kamu sembelih nanti mereka mati dan fanfic ini gak akan seru lagi tanpa mereka. Dan jangan begal saya, plisss. ㅠ_ㅠ Sebenarnya saya gak pernah bilang kalo fanfic ini bergenre angst lho. Hehe. Saya senang loh kalau kamu merasa terhibur. :D

 _ **parkyayim:**_ Gwaenchanhayo, chingu. Di chapter berapapun kamu mereview, saya tetap cinta kamu. Hehe. Dan fanfic ini pasti saya lanjut sampai kata 'The End' muncul kepermukaan, kamu tenang aja. Dan soal Chanyeol, kamu tungguin aja kehadirannya yaaa. Karena saya penganut save the best for the last. Hehe. Dan terimakasih ucapan semangatnya ya, saya jadi benar-benar merasa semangat untuk mencuri waktu. :D

 _ **vivikim406:**_ Waduh, kasian amat kalo Baekhyun harus mati di akhir cerita. ㅠ_ㅠ Dan terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca dan mereview fanfic saya ya. :D

 _ **jjong86:**_ Konflik yang sebenarnya belum dimulai. Hehe. Soal satu cowok lagi yang akan melindungi Jongin sepertinya belum bisa saya laksanakan, karena kalau kebanyakan pemain nanti fanfic ini semakin panjang. Dengan empat karakter utama aja saya udah prediksi fanfic ini akan panjang. Hehe.

 _ **geash:**_ Sama-sama, chingu. Dan soal alur, semoga saja alur yang saya buat akan sulit kamu tebak ya. Karena saya berusaha menulis cerita yang beda dari yang lainnya. Hehe. Dan Sehun akan saya buat sulit tergoda sama Baekhyun di fanfic ini. *Spoiler*

 _ **dnrkaixo:**_ Serius. Dua rius malah. Hehe. Mungkin Baekhyun akan insyaf di chapter terakhir. Hehe. Bisa jadi loh Sehunnya selingkuh dari Jongin. Kamu tunggu aja kelanjutannya yaa. :D

 _ **Pembaca:**_ Sugoi? Aaaahhh, arigatou~ Dan sebenarnya saya gak pernah berniat memasukan unsur komedi di fanfic ini, tapi kalau menurut kamu ini lucu ya gwaenchanha. :D

 _ **nabilapermatahati:**_ Baekhyun emang tega sama Jonginiee~ ㅠ_ㅠ Benarkah? HunKainya sukses so sweet di sini? Terimakasih. :D

 _ **Note Tambahan:**_

1\. _**Airen**_ : Panggilan sayang yang biasa di gunakan oleh pasangan yang sudah menikah di China. Atau sama seperti panggilan _**Yeobo**_ di Korea.

2\. _**Patisier**_ : Chef spesialis makanan manis, biasanya passtery, roti, macaroons, bolu-bolu, pudding dan berbagai kue manis yang biasa di sajikan sebagai dessert.

3\. _**Saya belum ngecheck kurs dollar pada rupiah saat ini yang katanya sedang melemah,**_ jadi saya pukul rata $1 = Rp. 14.000.

$85 sekitar Rp. 1.200.000

$15 sekitar Rp. 220.000

$70 sekitar Rp. 980.000

 _ **At last, sampai jumpa lagi~**_

 _ **P.S.**_ Untuk yang sering ngirimin saya ' _surat cinta_ ' di PM, e-mail dan Line, harap kurangi frekuensi ngirim ' _surat_ _cintanya_ '. Karena saya malah di kgodain dapet pesan line dari pacar saya, padahal pacar saya kan lagi sibuk cari uang. *Lirik Sehun. :D

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. ;D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Perpisahan dan bertahan, sanggupkah?

_**Mengalah**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun (GS)**_

 _ **Storyline by Hikaa**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah seorang anak yang selalu di beda-bedakan dengan Baekhyun oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Jongin juga selalu menurut dan menerima saat di paksa mengalah pada Baekhyun dalam segala hal. Tapi akankah Jongin kembali mengalah pada Baekhyun akan kekasihnya, Oh Sehun?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Preview Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi bagaimana hasil dari permbicaraanmu dengan detektif Eun?" Tanya Youngwoon pada Yejin tengah menyuapi makan malamnya dengan sabar.

"Entahlah, aku merasa tak yakin. Tadi detektif Eun menyarankan agar kita mendatangi rumah keluarga Wu dan berbicara dengan mereka secara baik-baik. Itu satu-satunya cara yang tersisa." Jawab Yejin sambil terus menyuapi bubur pada sang suami.

"Ya. Aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Apa yang selama ini kita usahakan tak di respon baik dengan baik oleh Jongin. Kurasa satu-satunya jalan adalah berdiskusi dengan keluarga Wu." Balas Youngwoon menyetujui.

"Ya, dan cepatlah sembuh agar kita bisa secepatnya pergi ke Beijing untuk membawa pulang Jongin." Jawab Yejin dengan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, aku akan berusaha agar cepat sembuh. Aku sudah sangat merindukan Jongin." Ucap Yongwoon menyetujui ucapan sang isteri.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_

Yifan membuka pintu kamar putrinya dengan perlahan. Setelah Jongin mengungkapkan keinginannya tadi, mendadak suasana hangat dalam rumahnya berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku.

Tapi ia tak mungkin dan tak akan mau menyalahkan Jongin, karna sebagai seorang ayah yang dulu pernah merasa muda, ia sangat mengerti keinginan putri kecilnya itu.

Ia juga tak bisa menyalahkan istrinya yang sangat takut kehilangan putri kesayangannya, sama seperti dirinya.

Kalau boleh jujur, saat ini Yifan merasa dilema. Disatu sisi ia mengerti keinginan putrinya, tapi disatu sisi lainnya ia tak bisa menolak keinginan sang istri.

Ia menghela nafas pelan, ia arahkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang tengah berbaring memungunginya. Sepertinya anak gadisnya itu sudah tertidur. Mungkin besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakannya lagi daripada harus membangunkan Jongin, pikirnya.

" _Baba_?"

Tapi saat ia baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan kamar putrinya, sang putri justru memanggilnya dengan suara pelan dan serak. Putrinya ini habis menangis ya?

"Ya, sayang?" Jawabnya sambil melangkah mendekati ranjang Jongin.

Namun Jongin hanya diam dengan mata yang masih basah. Ternyata putrinya benar menangis.

Ia tersenyum bijak, ia dudukan dirinya dipinggir ranjang Jongin, tepat mengarah pada sang putri yang kini sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _headboard_ ranjang. Ia usap puncak kepala sang anak dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. "Ada apa, sayang? Katakan pada _Baba_." Ucapnya pelan, sarat akan kasih sayang.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa pada sang _Baba_.

Senyuman Yifan justru semakin melebar melihat respon yang diberikan sang putri. Ia mengerti betul, sang anak sedang merasa bingung.

"Kenapa hanya menggeleng? Kau tak tahu harus berkata apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kali ini Jongin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau yakin ingin kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menemani Sehun?"

Jongin justru terdiam dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kau yakin ingin meninggalkan _Baba_ , _Mama_ dan Henry _Gege_?"

Jongin semakin dalam menundukan kepalanya.

"Dan kau yakin tak akan bertemu kembali dengan _mereka_?"

Dengan spontan ia angkat kepalanya untuk menghadap sang _Baba_ , ia tahu pasti siapa yang _Baba_ maksud dengan _mereka_.

" _Baba_ mengerti kau tak ingin jauh dari Sehun, Baba juga merasakannya dulu. Baba juga tak ingin melarangmu untuk menuntut ilmu di SNU, karna Baba tahu SNU adalah universitas yang sangat baik." Yifan menjeda ucapannya.

Dipandanginya sang anak gadis yang kini kembali meneteskan air mata. Dengan senyuman, ia usap jejak-jejak air asin yang berani sekali menuruni pipi anak gadisnya.

"Tapi bisakah kau fikirkan lagi? Kau tahu mereka sedang ingin merebutmu dari _Baba_ , dan _Baba_ tak ingin kehilangan putri _Baba_ yang cantik ini." Lanjut Yifan pelan.

Tangisan Jongin semakin menjadi, apalagi saat sang _Baba_ justru menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya dan menggumamkan kata 'Stt, jangan menangis lagi' yang membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

Haruskah ia tinggalkan lelaki ini hanya untuk Sehun?

Lelaki ini adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang menyayanginya dengan sepenuh hati, yang mau menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa raga dan akan membahagiakannya dengan seluruh hidupnya.

Haruskah ia mengambil resiko kehilangan sosok ayah sempurna ini?

Cukup lama ia bergelut dalam tangisnya, hingga tanpa sadar ia telah berada dalam pelukan sang ayah yang kini tengah menhusap punggungnya lembut. " _Baba_?" Panggilnya pelan, dengan suara yang terbenam oleh isak tangis yang lebih kencang.

Dengan perlahan Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya pada sang anak, ia pegang kedua bahu sempit milik Jongin dan ia tatap dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang untuk sang anak, "Ya?"

"Aku tak akan ke Korea." Ucap Jongin pelan, tapi terlihat sungguh-sungguh.

Yifan tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kau yakin?"

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kami akan melakukan hubungan jarak jauh, sepertinya." Jawabnya tak yakin.

Yifan tersenyum menenangkan, "Kau tak perlu takut rindu, sayang. Sekarang ini teknologi sudah begitu maju. Kau tak akan sesuli _Baba_ dulu saat berhubungan jarak jauh. Percaya pada _Baba_."

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Sekarang tinggal fikirkan bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun."

Jongin kembali mengangguk, "Ya, _Baba_."

"Dan kau akan kuliah bersama Henry kan?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk, "Ya, _Baba_. Setidaknya aku akan selalu bersama Henry _gege_ walau harus jauh dengan Sehun." Ujarnya dengan senyum yang kali ini terlihat tulus dan ikhlas.

Yifan ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Sekarang kau istirahat saja ya, matamu sudah membengkak karna kau terlalu lama menangis."

"Aku yakin besok mataku akan jelek sekali." Ujar Jongin dengan wajah sedih.

Sementara Yifan hanya terkikik geli, "Kau ingin _Baba_ ambilkan es batu untuk mengompres matamu?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat, "Tak perlu, _Baba_. _Baba_ juga sebaiknya istirahat saja. Aku akan memakai masker mata saja setelah ini."

"Baiklah, sayang. _Baba_ kembali kekamar ya." Pamitnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jongin.

Saat akan membangunkan tubuhnya, Jongin menahan sebelah lengannya. "Ada apa?"

 _Chup_. Jongin memberi kecupan penuh rasa sayang dan syukur pada pipi kanan sang ayah, "Terimakasih, _Baba_. Aku sangat menyayangi _Baba_."

Yifan tersenyum, " _Baba_ juga, sayang." Ujarnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar putrinya dan menutup pintu kayu itu dengan perlahan.

"Kau pandai sekali menaklukan wanita, sayang." Ujar Joonmyun yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan kamar Jongin, mendengarkan semuanya dari luar.

Yifan tersenyum bahagia, "Aku melakukannya agar aku tak kehilangan putri kecilku, Joon."

Joonmyun ikut tersenyum, "Kau ayah yang baik, Fan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sementara disini, Youngwoon dan Yejin sedang sibuk mengemasi beberapa barang yang akan mereka bawa ke Beijing.

Ya, mereka akan mengunjungi sang putri. Berharap bisa membawa kembali putri kecilnya yang selalu mereka buang.

"Ada yang masih tertinggal?" Tanya Yejin sambil menutup koper dihadapannya.

Sang suami hanya menggeleng, "Tidak ada, tapi besok aku ingin pergi membeli hadiah untuk Jongin dulu sebelum pergi kebandara."

Yejin mengangguk setuju, "Apa yang akan kau beli?"

Ekspresi wajah Youngwoon berubah sendu, "Entahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang Jongin sukai."

Yejin ikut membiru mendengarnya, orang tua macam apa yang tak tahu kesukaan sang anak. "Aku malu sekali, aku ibunya, tapi aku tak tahu apapun tentang Jongin. Bahkan aku lupa tanggal lahirnya."

"Kita adalah orang tua yang buruk."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi datang terlalu cepat untuk Jongin yang bahkan belum memejamkan matanya.

Ia bingung bagaimana mengatakannya pada Sehun, dan bingung bagaimana ia harus bersikap saat bertemu sang mama nanti.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti bisa menghadapinya." Ujarnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum menggerakan tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi.

Ia mandi dengan cepat dan dengan cepat juga mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

Ia hanya mengikat rambutnya dan pergi keluar kamarnya dengan sebuah tas dipunggungnya.

Dengan perlahan ia arahkan kaki-kakinya menuju ruang makan, disana semua orang telah duduk ditempatnya masing-masing, termasuk sang mama.

"Kemarilah, Jong." Henry memanggilnya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan segera mendudukan diri disebelah sang _gege_. "Selamat pagi, _Baba_." Ia terdiam sesaat, "Selamat pagi juga, _mama_."

Joonmyun tersenyum memaklumi perasaan sang anak, "Pagi juga, sayang. Mau sarapan apa? Roti atau nasi goreng?"

"Apa saja, _mama_." Jongin menjawab pelan.

"Nasi goreng saja ya." Joonmyun mengambilkan sebuah piring dan menyendokan nasi goreng yang ia masak tadi pagi. " _Ja_ , makanlah yang banyak." Ucapnya lagi sambil meletakan piring itu dihadapan Jongin.

Sementara Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menyendok nasinya dalam diam.

Suasana sarapan kali ini sangat kaku dan dingin, tak seperti biasanya. Dan ia cukup sadar diri bahwa ialah penyebabnya.

Jongin menunduk dalam, "Maafkan aku, _mama_." Ucapnya pelan, memecah keheningan yang ada.

Joonmyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tak apa, sayang. _Mama_ mengerti perasaanmu. Dan terimaksih kau tak akan meninggalkan _mama_ disini." Jawabnya lembut.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan _mama_ , aku berjanji." Ucap Jongin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Aku juga berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, Jong. Aku akan melindungimu dari _mereka_." Henry berkata dengan ekspresi penuh sayang.

Membuat Jongin terharu melihatnya, "Terimakasih, _ge_. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

Henry hanya mengangguk sambil kembali mengunyah nasi gorengnya, "Aku tahu."

Yifan hanya bisa kembali tersenyum dalam diamnya. Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki mereka sebagai keluarga. Dan ia akan menjaga keluarganya dengan seluruh jiwa dan raganya. Ia bersumpah untuk itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ckiiitt_.

Mobil merah milik Henry berhenti didepan gerbang utama sebuah sekolah di Beijing, membuat beberapa anak SMA menatap kagum kepada mobilnya.

Sayang, bukan kagum padanya.

Jongin membuka seatbeltnya dan tersenyum pada sang kakak, "Terimakasih, _ge_. Aku masuk sekarang ya."

"Jong, jangan takut ya. _Gege_ akan selalu menjagamu." Ucapnya penuh rasa sayang.

Jongin tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah kecupan dipipi putih pria sipit itu, "Aku tahu, _ge_." Ujarnya sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

Meninggalkan Henry yang kini sudah membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan memasang tampang sok keren juga mengganggu beberapa siswi yang lewat disebelah mobil mewahnya.

Maksudku mobil mewah yang dibelikan _Baba_ nya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Wajahnya seolah telah kehilangan cahaya yang selalu memancar terang diwajah tampannya. Mata tajamnya juga hanya bisa menatap lantai dengan lesu.

Disatu sisi ia merasa kecewa pada keputusan sang kekasih, tapi disatu sisi lainnya ia mengerti keadaan dan keputusan yang telah kekasihnya ambil.

Sebagai seorang anak, ia juga tak akan mau meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan ia tak boleh menjadi seorang yang egois karena alasannya kembali ke Korea pun karena mengikuti sang orang tua.

Tapi sebagai seorang kekasih, ia ingin Jongin ikut bersamanya kembali ke tanah kelahirannya. Toh mama Jongin juga berasal dari Korea walau gadis itu kelahiran Beijing.

Setidaknya itulah yang ia ketahui.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan keluargaku." Ucap Jongin pelan. "Karna mereka sangat berharga bagiku." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka berdua tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam kelasnya yang sudah kosong. Wajar saja karna saat ini sudah sangat lewat dari jam pulang sekolah, tapi kedua murid ini seolah tak ingin pulang sebelum masalah mereka terpecahkan.

Sehun memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya. Sendu. Itulah yang ia lihat diwajah cantik gadis kesayangannya. Membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah karna pernah meminta Jongin untuk ikut dengannya.

Ia ulas sebuah senyum manis yang menenangkan diwajah tampannya, "Tak apa, sayang. Aku mengerti keputusanmu." Ucapnya pelan. Hatinya masih merasa berat jika harus berpisah dengan Jongin, tapi ia akan merasa jahat jika terus meminta Jongin ikut dengannya.

"Kita bisa berhubungan melalui telpon dan media sosial. Dan aku berjanji akan sering mengunjungimu di sini." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat lebih cerah.

Sementara sang gadis mencoba untuk tersenyum, ia merasa sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Sehun. Pria itu tak marah padanya dan berkata akan sering mengunjunginya disini. Tapi ia tak bisa berbohong, hatinya masih merasa sedih karna akan berpisah lama dengan kekasihnya ini.

"Tapi aku takut itu tak cukup untuk mengobati rinduku, Hun." Jawab Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir.

Sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jongin dengan lembut. "Kita hanya perlu berusaha dan bertahan, Jong. Dan aku yakin kita pasti bisa." Ucap Sehun menenangkan, "Dan bayangkan saja aku sedang berusaha untuk belajar dan mencari pekerjaan yang sangat layak untuk segera menikahimu. Kau tak perlu takut." Tambahnya meyakinkan.

Mau tak mau Jongin tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sebagian rasa takut dan khawatirnya juga menghilang entah kemana. "Kau benar, Hun. Aku juga akan berjuang memantaskan diriku untuk menjadi istrimu nanti, Hun." Jawab Jongin dengan senyuman.

"Aku tak sabar hingga saat itu tiba, Jong. Saat dimana kita tak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun lagi." Ujar Sehun sambil membawa tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Ia membayangkan bagaimana indahnya kehidupan mereka nanti setelah menikah. Pasti akan sangat membahagiakan.

 _Semoga saja._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Youngwoon dan Yejin baru saja menginjakan kakinya didaratan China, kota Beijing lebih tepatnya.

Dengan sebuah senyum percaya diri, mereka yakin akan membawa pulang kembali putri mereka yang telah mereka sia-siakan selama ini. Tak peduli sesulit apapun perjalanan dan perjuangan mereka nantinya. Mereka bersumpah tak akan berhenti sebelum berhasil membawa kembali sang putri kedalam pelukan mereka.

"Tuan Kim?" Detektif Eun memanggil, memang detektif muda ini yang menjemput mereka dibandara dan akan mengantar mereka kerumah keluarga Wu. "Mari ikuti saya." Ucapnya lagi.

Detektif muda ini menggiring Youngwoon dan Yejin menuju mobilnya yang telah ia siapkan tepat didepan pintu keluar bandara.

"Kita akan langsung kerumah keluarga Wu kan?" Tanya Yejin semangat. Ia berharap bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang putri disana.

Tapi detektif muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Animida, sameonim._ Kita akan pergi ke hotel terlebih dahulu untuk menyimpan barang bawaan anda dan beristirahat sejenak." Sang detektif menjawab sopan.

Tapi Yejin seolah tak setuju, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku tak memerlukan istirahat. Dan barang-barang ini bisa disimpan didalam bagasi untuk sementara. Aku ingin segera pergi kerumah keluarga itu." Sanggahnya.

" _Mianhamida_ , _sameonim_. Pada siang hari seperti ini kediaman keluarga Wu sangat sepi. Semua anggota keluarga masih menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing. Jadi percuma saja jika kita kesana sekarang, kita tak akan bertemu dengan siapapun. Lebih baik gunakan saja waktu siang hari ini untuk beristirahat, setelah makan malam nanti saya akan mengantar Anda kesana." Jelas detektif muda itu dengan begitu lengkap dan logis hingga Yejin tak bisa menolak.

Maka dengan berat hati, ia mengikuti ucapan sang detektif muda kepercayaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keluarga Wu tengah menikmati santap malam dalam suasana hening yang hangat, tak seperti kemarin malam yang kaku dan dingin.

"Sudah membicarakannya dengan Sehun?" Yifan bertanya pada Jongin yang masih sibuk mengunyah sepotong sosis sapi didalam mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Jongin mengunyah dan menelan makanannya, "Sudah, _ba_." Jawabnya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia marah?" Kali ini Henry yang bertanya antusias.

Jongin menggeleng, "Dia tidak marah, justru dia mendukung keputusanku."

"Lalu dia bilang apa lagi?" Rasa penasaran Henry rupanya masih menggunung.

"Dia bilang dia akan sering mengunjungiku disini." Jawab Jongin sebelum kembali memasukan sepotong sosis sapi kedalam mulutnya.

Henry tersenyum bangga, "Firasatku memang benar, Sehun akan menjadi adik iparku nanti. Aku bangga sekali padanya."

"Baba setuju denganmu." Yifan menimpali.

"Mama juga sangat setuju dengan Henry, Jong. Mama akan jadi orang pertama yang merestui kalian nanti." Kali ini Joonmyun yang menimpali. Membuat wajah Jongin memerah lucu mendengarnya.

Namun sang pembantu rumahnya mengucap maaf karna menyela acara makan malam karena mereka kedatangan tamu didepan sana. "Maaf, tuan. Diluar ada tuan Kim yang ingin bertemu." Informasi yang diberikan sang pembantu dengan seketika membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya membeku. Tuan Kim katanya?

"Tuan Kim siapa?" Joonmyun bertanya dengan rasa takut menyelimutinya.

"Tuan Kim Youngwoon, nyonya." Dan jawaban sang pembantu kembali membuat mereka membeku, dengan seketika melupakan segalanya. Bahkan melupakan makan malam mereka yang belum usai.

Joonmyun memandang khawatir pada Yifan. "Bagaimana ini, Fan? Mereka benar-benar datang." Ujarnya dengan nada bicara bergetar ketakutan.

"Tenanglah, sayang. Mereka tak akan pernah kubiarkan membawa Jongin." Jawab Yifan berusaha tenang, "Henry, bawa adikmu masuk kedalam kamar dan kunci pintunya dengan rapat. Baba mohon, jaga Jongin." Lanjut Yifan.

Henry mengangguk cepat dan dengan segera, ia mengandeng Jongin menuju kamar adiknya dilantai dua dengan berlari. Ia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan adik manisnya ini. Tidak akan pernah.

Sedangkan Jongin hanya menurut dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakak yang bergerak sangat cepat hingga tak terasa mereka sudah berada didalam kamarnya dengan pintu yang baru saja dikunci oleh sang kakak.

Henry membawa Jongin kedalam pelukannya, ia salurkan semua rasa sayang dan rasa takut kehilangan yang ia rasakan dalam pelukannya kali ini, berharap Jongin mengerti. Ia menyayangi adik perempuannya ini, seorang adik yang sejak dulu ia inginkan.

Sementara dibawah sana, Wu Yifan dan Wu Joonmyun tengah duduk berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang sangat tak ingin mereka temui didunia ini, Kim Youngwoon, Kim Yejin dan seorang detektif yang mereka sewa.

"Apa yang membawa anda datang kemari, tuan?" Yifan berusaha bertanya dengan sopan. Bertanya seolah ia tak mengetahui apapun.

Hati Joonmyun merasa sangat tidak tenang saat ini, apalagi setelah ia melihat tatapan yang sulit diartikan dari mata Kim Yejin. Entah itu adalah tatapan benci, atau iri. Joonmyun tak tahu.

Youngwoon berdehem, "Tak ada hal lain yang mampu membawa kami jauh-jauh kesini kalau bukan Jongin." Ucapnya.

Jantung Joonmyun seolah berhenti berdegup mendengarnya. Sementara Yifan merasa sulit sekali bernafas.

"Tuan Wu, aku ingin menjemput putriku." Lanjut Youngwoon dengan tatapan bersungguh-sungguh.

Keringat dingin mulai menuruni pelipis Yifan, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Maaf, tapi siapa yang anda maksud putri anda?" Joonmyun menjawab ucapan Youngwoon saat ia menemukan sang suami hanya bisa terdiam membeku.

Kim Yejin tak bisa berbohong, hatinya seperti tertusuk sebilah pisau saat Joonmyun berkata seperti itu. Memangnya siapa lagi putrinya yang berada disini?

"Kim Jongin. Tentu saja putriku adalah Kim Jongin." Jawab Youngwoon pelan, masih berusaha bersabar dengan respon seolah-tak-tahu yang diberikan oleh kedua suami-istri dihadapannya.

Dengan berusaha tenang, Yifan mencoba tertawa mengejek. "Maaf tuan Kim, tapi sepertinya anda salah tempat. Disini tidak ada Kim Jongin yang anda maksud." Ujar Yifan dengan nada bicara mengejek. Setelah terdiam cukup lama, rasanya ia telah menemukan bagaimana cara agar bisa 'mengusir' ketiga tamu tak diundangnya ini.

Sementara Youngwoon terjekejut, tidak ada yang bernama Kim Jongin katanya? Apa-apaan ini? Apa detektif sewaannya ini salah memberikan informasi?

"Maksud kami Wu Zhong Ren, tuan." Jawab detektif Eun yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam. Seolah tahu apa yang majikannya fikirkan, ia akan berusaha membantu semampunya.

Yifan kembali tertawa, "Apa maksudmu Wu Zhong Ren, dia adalah putriku. Kenapa kau ingin menjemput putriku? Lelucon apa ini?"

Youngwoon menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah sama-sama kita ketahui bahwa Kim Jongin adalah putriku yang dulu dengan bodohnya kubuang, dan kini telah berganti nama menjadi Wu Zhong Ren. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap putriku, tuan."

Yifan menatap tajam tepat dimata sipit milik Youngwoon, "Wu Zhong Ren adalah putriku." Ujarnya tegas. "Jangan bermain-main denganku. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Lanjutnya.

Tapi Youngwoon justru tersenyum ramah, "Apapun akibatnya, aku akan memperjuangkan putriku sampai mati."

"Maafkan saya, tuan." Sela Joonmyun disela tangisnya. "Seharusnya sejak dulu kau berkata seperti itu, bukan saat ini. Zhong Renku sudah bahagia disini, bersama kami. Kalau kalian memang benar-benar menyayanginya, maka pergi saja. Seperti yang dulu kalian lakukan padanya." Lanjut Joonmyun lagi dengan tegas, sangat tegas.

"Sebagai ibunya, aku akan membahagiakan Jongin jauh dari apa yang kau berikan." Jawab Yejin dengan nada bicara tak kalah tegas.

Joonmyun berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku adalah ibunya." Teriaknya kencang. "Sekarang lebih baik kalian pergi dari rumahku sebelum aku melakukan lebih dari ini." Teriaknya lagi, sambil menunjuk sebuah pintu besar dirumahnya.

Yejin ikut berdiri, "Aku tahu ini rumahmu, tapi kau tak berhak mengusirku. Aku hanya ingin menjemput putriku." Balas Yejin berteriak.

"Jongin adalah putriku!" Teriak Joonmyun lagi, dengan suara yang jauh lebih keras. Membuat Yifan ikut berdiri dan memeluk sang istri yang tengah kalap. Baru kali ini ia melihat Joonmyun berteriak disela tangisannya seperti ini.

Tapi dengan brutal Joonmyun melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang suami, dan melempari ketiga orang itu dengan benda apapun yang dilihatnya sambil meneriakan kata pergi. "Pergi kalian, jangan pernah datang lagi!" Teriaknya.

Sementara Yifan yang sudah sangat kuwalahan menenangkan Joonmyun memutuskan untuk memanggil beberapa orang _security_ yang menjaga rumahnya untuk membawa pergi ketiga orang ini dari rumahnya sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

Semuanya terasa berjalan cepat, beberapa orang _security_ datang dan segera menyeret Youngwoon dan Yejin yang meronta tak ingin pergi, sementara detektif Eun hanya berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar setelah membungkukan diri dihadapan Yifan dan meminta maaf.

Suasana mulai tenang setelah ketiga orang itu telah pergi, tapi tidak dengan perasaan Joonmyun. Hatinya masih terbakar amarah, bahkan hingga Yifan tak mampu lagi memeluknya. "Tenangkan dirimu, Joon. Kita akan melindungi Jongin bersama." Ujar Yifan menenangkan.

Tapi air mata masih saja turun dari kedua mata teduh Joonmyun, "Aku tak akan membiarkan mereka membawa Jongin dan kembali menyakitinya."

"Tentu, aku juga tak akan membiarkannya." Jawab Yifan.

" _MAMA_!" Teriak Jongin dari sudut ruangan dengan air mata yang masih membasahi pipi dan mata bulatnya.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menghampiri sang mama yang masih berada didalam pelukan sang baba, " _Mama_ tak apa?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Joonmyun tersenyum menenangkan, " _Mama_ baik-baik saja, sayang."

"Tapi aku mendengar teriakan _mama_ dari dalam kamar, keras sekali. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada _mama_." Ujar Jongin lagi.

" _Mama_ baik-baik saja, untuk mempertahankanmu apapun akan _mama_ lakukan, sayang. Jangan kau khawatirkan _mama_." Ucapnya yang kini telah melepaskan diri dari dalam pelukan sang suami. Ia bawa tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya, ia usap pelan bahu Jongin sambil terus menciumi pucuk kepala putrinya.

"Aku tak ingin berpisah dengan kalian."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Yejin menangis kencang diatas ranjang yang berada didalam kamar hotelnya, sementara Youngwoon hanya bisa menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

Usahanya gagal lagi. Setelah ini strategi apa lagi yang harus mereka gunakan untuk membawa pulang Jongin?

Apalagi setelah melihat respon yang diberikan nyonya Wu tadi, sepertinya akan sangat sulit membawa Jongin ke Korea.

Dan hal yang membuatnya sangat sedih adalah, ia tidak bertemu Jongin sedetikpun disana.

Padahal ia berharap setidaknya bisa melihat Jongin dari kejauhan saja untuk melebur sedikit rasa rindunya. Tapi harapan hanya tinggallah harapan.

"Apalagi yang harus kita lakukan, sayang?" Tanya Yejin disela tangisannya.

Youngwoon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia pun tak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya. "Aku tak tahu. Melihat reaksi nyonya Wu tadi, membuat aku ragu bisa membawa Jongin kembali."

Dalam hati Yejin menganggukan kepalanya setuju, ia merasa iri sebenarnya. Sekalipun ia tak pernah melindungi Jongin seperti apa yang nyonya itu lakukan. Sedih sekali rasanya saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, wanita lain lah yang melindungi putrinya, sedangkan ia adalah ibunya.

"Besok pagi, kita bicarakan lagi dengan detektif Eun." Ucap Youngwoon.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Jam yang melingkar ditangan Jongin masih menunjukan pukul 4.30 pagi, tapi waktu seolah tak mampu menghalanginya untuk berada disini. Di kursi tunggu bandara bersama Oh Sehun disebelahnya, juga kedua orang tua Sehun.

Pagi ini keluarga Oh akan terbang ke Soul dengan penerbangan pertama, pukul 6.15 pagi. Entah apa yang membuat Oh ahjussi memutuskan untuk mengambil penerbangan sepagi itu.

"Agar kami bisa langsung mengunjungi nenek di Gyeonggi, Jong." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Jongin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu apa yang sedang kufikirkan?" Jawab Jongin terkejut, matanya membulat lucu sekali. Hingga Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi bulat Jongin.

"Kau ini lucu sekali sih, bagaimana caraku bertahan tanpamu disana?" Ujarnya pelan sambil menggerakan pipi Jongin pelan.

"Seperti janjimu, kita akan sering _video_ _call_ dan kau harus sering mengunjungiku disini." Jawab Jongin berusaha tersenyum, walau hatinya menangis. Bagaimana caranya ia bertahan tanpa lelaki ini disisinya. Pasti sulit sekali.

"Maafkan kami, Jongin- _ah_. Karna Sehun ikut dengan kami, kalian jadi harus berpisah." Ucap Oh Sehwan sedih.

Dengan cepat Jongin melpaskan cubitan Sehun dipipinya, " _Aniyo_ , _ahjussi_. Aku tak apa harus berpisah sementara dengan Sehun, karna aku yakin setelah ini kami akan selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan. Hehe." Jawabnya berusaha ceria.

Oh Yekyung tersenyum gemas, " _Aigoo_ , kekasihmu imut sekali, Hun." Ujarnya dengan senyuman lebar yang terlihat mirip sekali dengan senyuman yang Sehun miliki. "Jongin- _ah_ , kau mau kan jadi menantuku?" Tanya Yekyung pada Jongin.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa tersipu malu, "Tentu saja aku mau, _ahjumma_." Jawabnya pelan.

Sementara Sehun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah Jongin yang malu-malu seperti ini, langka sekali.

"Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku _ahjumma_ , tapi panggil saja aku _eommeonim_. Karna aku akan menjadi mertuamu nanti." Ucap Yekyung lagi.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, " _Ne_ , _eommeonim_."

Itu adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sehun sebelum lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Beijing. Tapi semoga saja itu bukanlah pertemuan terakhinya dengan Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun baru saja mendarat dari pesawat yang ditumpanginya. Seperti apa yang sang _Appa_ ucapkan, mereka langsung pergi menemui neneknya di Gyonggi.

Ia langsung pergi menuju SNU setelah mengunjungi sang nenek yang masih terlihat segar diusianya yang sudah memasuki kepala 8. Sungguh luar biasa, pikir Sehun.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir pendaftaran mahasiswa baru di SNU, untung saja kedua orang tuanya memilih penerbangan pagi dan hanya sebentar mengunjungi nenek. Karna saat ini ia hampir saja telat melakukan pendaftaran jika ia tidak berlari sekencang cheetah tadi.

"Kau mahasiswa baru juga?" Tanya seorang lelaki disebelahnya.

"Aku baru mendaftar hari ini, aku tak tahu apa akan diterima disini." Jawabnya ramah.

Sang lelaki tersenyum ramah, "Aku Luhan." Ujarnya sambil menjulurkan sebelah tangannya yang langsung disambut baik oleh Sehun. "Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun." Ucap Sehun.

"Kau akan mengambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Manajemen bisnis. Kau sendiri?"

"Kita akan sekelas, sobat. Aku juga manajemen bisnis."

Sehun tersenyum antusias. "Woah. Aku langsung mendapat teman dihari pendaftaran. Luar biasa."

Luhan ikut tersrnyum, "Yeah, aku juga terkejut. Kukira akan sulit mendapat teman dihari pertamaku di Korea ini."

"Kau tak berasal dari Korea?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak, aku dari China. Beijing lebih tepatnya."

Sehun semakin merasa antusias. "Benarkah? Aku juga baru sampai di Seoul pagi ini. Aku juga dari Beijing." Ujarnya semangat.

Sementara Luhan sedikit terkejut, "Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang Korea, dan namamu adalah Oh Sehun, nama yang sangat Korea."

Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Aku pindah ke Beijing saat usiaku dua tahun, dan sekarang harus kembali kesini, ketanah kelahiranku. Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana bisa berada di Seoul?"

"Aku ingin mandiri." Jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun menatap kagum, "Hebat sekali, aku-"

 _Braak_. _Byuuur_.

"Ah _mianhaeyo_." Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh ucapan seorang gadis disebelahnya. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku, aku tak melihat batunya tadi. Jadi terjatuh dan tak sengaja menyiram sepatumu. Maafkan aku." Jelas wanita itu.

Sehun menatap sepatunya, benar saja. Sepatunya yang berwarna putih kini berubah warna menjadi hitam setelah wanita itu menumpahkan segelas es kopi diatas sepatunya.

" _Gwaenchanha_ , _agasshi_. Aku bisa mencucinya." Jawabnya sopan.

Tapi sang wanita justru menggeleng, "Aniyo. Biar aku saja yang mencuci sepatumu." Ucapnya menawarkan diri.

"Tak perlu, _agasshi_." Tolak Sehun lagi.

"Begini saja, kau hubungi aku saja dinomor ini kalau kau ingin aku mencucikannya atau menggantinya." Ucap wanita itu sambil menuliskan nomor ponselnya diatas sebuah kertas kecil yang entah berasal dari mana lalu segera ia berikan pada lelaki dihadapannya.

Sehun mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya dengan ucapan maaf. Terdapat sebuah nomor ponsel dan sebuah nama diatas kertas itu. "Kim Baekhyun." Ucap Sehun membaca sebuah nama yang ada diatas kertas itu.

Tapi Luhan justru tertawa disebelahnya. "Gadis itu menyukaimu." Ujarnya santai.

Alis Sehun menukik, "Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan menunjuk tanah lapangan dengan dagunya, "Apa ada batu disana?"

Sehun melihat arah yang dimaksud Luhan dan benar saja, tak ada satupun batu disana.

"Itu hanya triknya. Dia sengaja pura-pura terjatuh dan menumpahkan kopi itu disepatumu lalu memberikan nomor ponselnya." Jelas lelaki itu sambil tertawa. "Sekarang keputusannya ada ditanganmu, sobat. Apa kau akan menghubunginya atau tidak." Tambah Luhan.

Tapi Sehun malah tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tak akan menghubunginya, aku sudah memiliki kekasih di Beijing."

"Sungguh? Tapi gadis itu cantik sekali."

Sehun tersenyum, "Kekasihku jauh lebih cantik, kau akan terpesona setelah melihatnya." Ujarnya bangga.

Tapi Oh Sehun tetap memasukan selembar kertas itu kedalam kantung celananya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Annyeonhasseyo, yeorobeun. Saya baru kembali lagi nih. Maaf banget ya. Tapi saya selalu bacain semua review yang kalian tulis dan selalu nyicil nulis kelanjutan fanfic saya kok. Mohon tunggu ya. Gomawo._


End file.
